El fruto de nuestro amor
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Helga a tenido grandes cambios un su vida en los últimos años y uno de ellos podría cambiar la perspectiva de Arnold hacia ella
1. la historia comienza

Hola les traigo una historia que he estado rondado mi cabeza últimamente, para los que leen "En busca de Cecil" a más tardar la próxima semana les subiré el siguiente capitulo, estuve un poco complicada últimamente estudiando para un examen disculpen. Bueno espero que disfruten la historia

**&**

-¡**M****amá!-**

-**Y****a voy Ginger, ya voy**- una muchacha de cabellera rubia corría por los pasillos de su departamento

**-¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Por qué gritas**? -miraba con gran ternura maternal a esa pequeña niña con apariencia afro-asiática americana, una verdadera combinación su cabello negro y rizado amarrado en dos coletas dándole una imagen muy tierna de la pequeña y sus ojos café oscuros, pero con ese característico brillo infantil en ellos, propio de una niña de 4 años, que con sola una pequeña mirada decían mas de mil palabras, ahora expresaban un miedo profundo.

Su piel morena y sus ojos chinos hacían ver a la niña de una manera tierna. Definitivamente esa pequeña era una criatura adorable a la vista

-**E****s que tuve una pesadilla**- el rostro de la huera se endulzó y acarició levemente el cabello de la niña, como quería a esa niña, era su mundo, su vida

-**N****o te preocupes mi amor, mamá esta contigo ahora** – el miedo de la pequeña desapareció al casi al instante con las palabras de su dulce madre que, con su sonrisa le transmitía toda la seguridad del mundo a la niña

- **¿N****o me dejaras sola verdad?** –preguntó con gran temor en su voz, su madre era todo lo que tenia, solo se tenían la una a la otra que más se podría pedir pensaba la pequeña

**-¡Claro que no! es más dormiré contigo ¿si?-** la niña se abrazó al cuerpo de su madre feliz con solo escuchar que tendría su compañía

A sus veintitrés años Helga había resultado ser una gran madre siempre a lado de su hija velando por su bienestar con gran trabajo y esfuerzo terminó sus estudios de periodismo, mientras trabajaba para mantener a su niña.

Como madre soltera desde los 19 siempre había sabido salir adelante sin importar los obstáculos que le traía la vida, pero solo había uno que no sabia si podría enfrentar: a causa de su trabajo había sido trasladada a Hiilwood el hogar del cual se había marchado hace 7 años a causa de varias circunstancias que le dolía en el alma recordar.

Pero, a pesar de ello no dejaría que eso la hiciera desistir del trabajo; tan solo tenia algunos meses que la chica había comenzado a trabajar de periodista y necesitaba el dinero es decir la vida de una madre nunca es fácil y menos si esta sola y sin apoyo alguno pensaba la rubia mientras observaba atentamente a su hija

Si que la vida le había dado cambios en estos últimos años, pero su hija hacía que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena, tan solo una sonrisa suya bastaba para que Helga sintiera sus fuerzas renovadas para seguir luchando por lo que amaba, sonrió con melancolía alguna vez la sonrisa que le devolvía los ánimos era la de Arnold y ahora el tan solo nombrarlo le dolía enormemente a su corazón porque la vida le había mostrado que ese amor era solo una vaga ilusión de su niñez, un simple y sencillo amor pasajero que aun cuando por un tiempo le pareció vivir en las nubes por ser correspondida.

Pero bueno, paro a ella eso ya no le importaba o eso era lo que quería creer, que todo había pasado, que ya no lo amaba, que ni siquiera tenia que sufrir por ello. Se mentía así misma diciéndose que todo ese amor era simple y sencilla admiración por un chico que la había visto cuando nadie mas la vio, que aun si lo volviera a encontrar no sentiría mas por él que una profunda admiración y no mas.

Acarició los cabellos de su hija recordando como es que ella había llegado a su vida y lo feliz que era ahora con ella a su lado

**Flash back**

Una chica se encontraba en su departamento ya tenia dos años que se había mudado a Los Ángeles, pues lo había considerado lo mejor para seguir y olvidar.

A pesar de todo recordaba con melancolía todas las cosas que había vivido en su antiguo hogar en Hillwood definitivamente nunca las olvidaría tan solo tenia 16 cuando se había ido de allá y ahora a sus 18 años aun se mantenía en contacto con sus amigos. Bueno con casi todos excepto con cierto cabeza de balón, el cual fue la razón de su partida.

El timbre sonó, corrió con cierta alegría a abrir la puerta. Este verano Phoebe vendría a pasarlo con ella.

Pero nada la preparo para lo que vendría a su vida después de esta visita.

Phoebe estaba en su puerta echa un mar de lagrimas, en cuanto la vio la chica se tiró a sus brazos y lloro aun con mas fuerza

**-¡Estoy embarazada!–** Helga se paralizó ante la noticia, conocía a Phoebe desde hace tantos años que pensó que ella jamás podría caer en algo como eso

**-¿De qué hablas caso tu y Gerald?-** bastante impresionada escuchaba su amiga atentamente a todo lo que esta le decía.

Le había costado calmarla para que ella le explicara lo sucedido al parecer después de tantos años de noviazgo, Gerald había logrado convencer a Phoebe de profundizar su relación; pero las cosas no habían resultado tan bien como esperaban.

No tuvieron el cuidado de protegerse e informarse y esto les había costado caro, Phoebe había quedado embarazada

**-¿Que piensas hacer?** – pregunto la huera intrigada.

El traer un niño al mundo no era nada fácil y menos si se era tan joven

-**Voy... a... abortar** – dijo titubeando la misma Phoebe no estaba convencida del todo de su propia decisión

**-¡Queeeeeee!-** no podía creer lo que escuchaba: su mejor amiga la mas madura y responsable persona que había conocido iba a abortar ¡eso no era posible! no cabía en su mente, opción tan descabellada

**-¡Estas loca!-** le decía entre molesta y decepcionada por la decisión de Phoebe- **¡****No puedes hacer algo tan inhumano! Phoebe encontraremos la solución** –

**-¡Que solución ¡!Aquí no hay ninguna, esto es lo mejor!!-** gritaba su amiga al borde de la histeria. Había llegando hecha un mar en llanto al departamento de Helga en los Ángeles a contarle lo que sucedía esperando que ella la apoyara en su decisión

**--Pero ¿Phoebe?-**trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la muchacha –** a lo mejor entre tu y Gerald pueden hacer algo ¡es mas¡ yo les ayudo no comentas una locura como esa**

**-¡!No yo no quiero!! ¡! ¡¡No lo entiendes esa cosa no debe nacer ni Gerald ni yo la queremos, él está de acuerdo conmigo yo voy a abortar!!-** paff una bofetada había resonado.

Helga sentía que se le partía en alma por haber golpeado a Phoebe, pero no podía permitirle hacer tal locura eso era inhumano y no la dejaría que eso sucediera.

Phoebe la miro expectante ¿acaso Helga la había abofeteado? Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos sentía una desesperación y culpa tremenda por el solo hecho de haber decidido quitarle la vida aun ser humano

Pero no quería que su futuro se viera trancado por la criatura que ahora crecía en su vientre, ella tenia planes, ella quería ser grande y un niño haría que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran a la basura.

Helga meditaba respecto a todo esto.

Un silencio incómodo se había formado en el apartamento, ella se levanto preparo algo de café y se lo dio a su amiga para así calmarla

Con un largo suspiro se decidió a hablar –** ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-** Helga pensó que tal vez Phoebe había recapacitado respecto a su decisión o pedía a Dios que así fuera

**-Sí lo estoy –** dijo sin ningún vestigio de duda en su voz con todo lo que había pasado estaba mas segura que nunca que esa seria la decisión correcta

Una mirada de tristeza y resignación apareció en el rostro de Helga, Phoebe no desistiría a su palabra, pero tampoco podía permitirle que cometiera ese acto.

**-¿Cuanto tienes de embarazo?-**

-C**uatro meses**- Phoebe había logrado disimularlo muy bien con fajas y demás, en lo que Gerald y ella decidían que hacer respecto

**-Habíamos tardado en decidir que seria lo mejor** –

**-¿Para quien? ¿Para ustedes o para la criatura a la que van a asesinar?** -Phoebe se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Helga pero optó por no decir nada

**-¿Es por eso que acordaste venir a mi casa? ¡¡Por que entonces nadie sabría que abortaste ¿esperabas que yo te ayudara a cometer tal atrocidad?!**- le dijo ya bastante exaltada

**-¡Pues sí, y si no me piensas ayudar ten por seguro que lo hare sola!-**se sentía cada vez mas dolida por las palabras de su amiga. Estas le llegaban certeras al corazón y agonizaba por ello.

Helga se obligo a calmarse no ganaba nada con discutir con ella, estas eran las vacaciones de verano tendría bastante tiempo para hacer desistir a Phoebe de su decisión y lo haría cueste lo que le cueste

**- Esta bien; acepto que no te quieras hacer cargo del niño pero...-**

**-¿Pero qué?-** había captado la atención de Phoebe y eso le daba la esperanza de que poder salvar a la criatura, lo siguiente que haría sabia que le costaría mucho, pero valdría la pena

**-¡Déjalo vivir y te prometo que yo cuidare de él!- **dijo casi en un doloroso gemido. Sabía que lo que había dicho seria de grandes consecuencias en su vida, pero no importaba no permitiría que mataran a esa criatura.

Phoebe la miro con gran sorpresa, no esperaba que Helga estuviera tan desesperada por salvar a la criatura como para trancar ella misma su futuro haciéndose cargo de esto. ¿Qué no sabia que la vida como madre soltera era difícil?

**-¡¡Estas loca!! , ¿Tienes una idea de los problemas que te estas echando encima?** –

**-Yo cuidare de él o ella velaré porque no le falte nada. Pero ¡por favor! ¡No abortes!-** a Helga parecían no importarle en lo absoluto los problemas que vendrían con esta decisión.

Phoebe lo pensó por un momento; de alguna manera la propuesta de Helga le parecía accesible y disminuía su culpa , ¿pero y si la gente se enteraba de lo de su embarazo ? Esta opción a su conciencia le parecía mejor pero no seria algo fácil de realizar, miró a Helga y vio en sus ojos la determinación y entrega a sus creencias, esa mirada que no tenia desde lo de Arnold y solo eso bastó; sabía que si Helga se proponía algo lo lograría y que ninguna otra persona podría cuidar de esa criatura mejor que ella.

**Fin del flash back**

Eso había sido hace casi cinco años atrás y desde entonces había cuidado de Ginger.

Ella era como su hija, muchas veces fueron las que deseó que ella realmente fuera su hija, pero eso no sucedería. Sin embargo la cuidaba y amaba como tal, al principio creyó que cuando Phoebe tuviera a la niña cambiaria su perspectiva y entonces ambas se harían cargo de ella y a lo mejor hasta Gerald aprendería a quererla y la niña tendría un hogar.

Pero lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

**Flash back**

La rubia se encontraba en el hospital esperando con ansias el saber como había salido todo, estaba realmente emocionada debía admitir la idea de tener una niña en casa le alegraba.

La doctora salió de la sala y le informó que todo había salido bien y que el bebe era una niña; corrió hacia donde su amiga a darle las noticias esperando con ansias que ella reaccionara con la misma felicidad.

-**Phoebe es una niña ¿escuchaste?** – le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**A que bien** – respondió secamente la asiática.

**-¿Qué te sucede, no estás feliz?-** preguntó intrigada espera una reacción mas alegre de parte de la madre.

-**No me interesa** – dijo con una frialdad que provoco escalofríos en Helga

-**¿Cómo no te va a interesar? es tu hija sangre de tu sangre, producto de tu amor hacia...-**

**-¡Cállate!-**le grito Phoebe.

Helga la miro preocupada, desde que ella había accedido a tener a la niña, se había comportado de una manera distante y fría el tener a la niña parecía no importarle.

Les había dado trabajo mantener en secreto el embarazo, durante el verano pero lo habían logrado, sin embargo Gerald no se había comunicado con Phoebe en todo este tiempo, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado dejándolas solas en esto.

**-Me iré la próxima semana a mi casa más vale que cumplas con no decir a nadie sobre esto** –

**-Pero Phoebe-**

**-Pero nada entiendes ¡esto ahora es tu problema no el mío!** –

Definitivamente las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, a Phoebe no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo la niña, solo le importaba ella misma, pero no tenia derecho a reclamar ella debía dejar que ella hiciese lo que le plazca.

**Fin del flash back**

Phoebe hasta la fecha no había hecho nada por saber de la niña parecía haberla olvidado por completo.

Después de eso, ella registro a la niña como si fuera suya Ginger Abigail Pataki y desde eso ella se había encargado de todo, recordó que al principio tuvo muchos problemas con Bob ya que el consideraba a Helga como una cualquiera tuvo que soportar muchas ofensas de él, ya que a Miriam le dio igual.

Pero eso no le importo en lo absoluto, después de todo a ella nada que tuviera que ver con ellos le importaba, nunca se hubiesen dado cuenta de que ella nunca estuvo embarazada ya que ellos jamás la visitaban. Pero aun sin el apoyo financiero de Bob terminó sus estudios y cuidó de la niña, se consideraba toda una triunfadora en ese aspecto, nada haría que Helga G Pataki se rindiera.

Mañana su hija y ella viajarían a Hillwood y una nueva vida comenzaría para ambas aunque temía un poco por ello no dejaría que ese miedo la hiciera perder su objetivo el que tenia desde hace cuatro años "todo por el bienestar de mi hija".

Contempló a su hija por última vez antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo tan apacible, tan única, seguramente seria una mujer de bien en el futuro

...

El sol alumbraba la habitación, esta se veía ya algo vacía por la mudanza, con gran animo Helga se levanto esta mañana dejo a su pequeña dormitar un rato mas y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, hoy sentía que seria un buen día, se puso unos jeans y una blusa rosada, se amarro su pelo en una coleta y bajó a ver que cosa se le ocurría para el desayuno.

Durante los últimos años se había hecho una experta en los deberes de la casa, se reía al recordar que las primeras veces que intentó cocinar para si misma había incendiado la comida un par de veces y ni que hablar cuando aprendió a planchar, todas sus ropas tenían un gran agujero pero después de varios intentos al fin logro planchar sin quemar la ropa y cocinar sin incendiar la cocina en el proceso.

**¡Listo!-** dijo con gran emoción, unos ricos y recién hechos hot cakes, junto con un poco de jugo de naranja se encontraban en la mesa listos para comerse.

**-¡Buenos días mamá¡-** decía la pequeña ya levantada y arreglada con un lindo vestido azul cielo y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas y un pequeño moño azul cielo en cada una.

**-¡Buenos días!-** para Helga nada era mayor felicidad que pasar un rato agradable con la niña

Las dos se sentaron a la mesa a comer y a jugar un rato pues los desayunos con Helga no eran del todo normales.

Para Ginger su mama era la persona más divertida del mundo, no había día en que a su mama no se le ocurriera una manera divertida de hacer las cosas más comunes. Hoy sus hot cakes tenían la forma de un elefante y su jugo de naranja tenia los trozos de la naranja en forma de pececitos que su mama había decorado con caritas divertidas especialmente para ella.

Helga observaba divertida a su hija y es que eso de tener tantas locas ideas se lo había aprendido a la abuela de Arnold, como la vez que Pokie le enseño a tejer, al principio Helga pensaba que eso seria de lo mas aburrido, pero en cuanto descubrió como lo hacia ella realmente quedo impresionada, ¡Ella tejía de cabeza ¡

Nunca olvidaría aquel ultimo consejo que recibió de ella "Las cosas mas aburridas pueden ser divertidas si lo haces a tu manera y con mucha imaginación"

**-¿Mami nuestra nueva casa es bonita? –**

-**Pero por supuesto que si y sino la haremos bonita –**

**-¡E****n serio ¡-**

**-Sí ¿de que color quieres que pintemos tu habitación hee?**

**-¡Azul!**

**-Pues azul será pero antes… hay que su subir las cosas al camión de mudanzas.**

Pronto lo poco que quedaba en el departamento ya se encontraba en el camión de mudanzas, Helga contemplaba su apartamento por última vez, ese lugar había sido su único refugio durante mucho tiempo el dejar este lugar le causaba algo de nostalgia.

-**S****eñorita ya cargamos todo –**

**-Ok nos iremos en seguida ¡Gin cariño ya tenemos que irnos!**

**-Ya voy mami, pero no encuentro a kokie por ningún lugar –**

La niña buscaba por todo el departamento a su adorada mascota.

**-¡Ah con que aquí estabas¡-**

La niña tomo rápidamente a su perrita y fue con su mamá, esa perrita se la regaló cuando cumplió tres años, y desde entonces la niña la adoraba y cuidaba con mucho cariño.

**-¡Estoy lista¡-**

- **M****uy bien señorita, pues emprendamos el viaje** – Helga puso en marcha la camioneta sería un largo tramo para llegar a Hillwood y el comienzo de una nueva aventura para ella

...

Arnold conducía como alma que le lleva el diablo; se le había hecho tarde para ir al periódico. Como periodista estrella era el preferido del jefe pero eso no justificaba el llegar tarde.

Desde la primaria cuando estuvo en el periódico escolar, Arnold había desarrollado un gran gusto por los reportajes y entrevistas, eso lo había llevado a estudiar la carrera de periodismo, la vida del chico resultaba de total envidia para cualquiera, ganaba muy bien, su novia Laila era una modelo y actriz muy reconocida en Hillwood, seis años atrás sus padres habían regresado de san Lorenzo, que mas podría desear pensaría cualquiera.

Pero, para Arnold las cosas no eran así, a pesar de tener todo no era realmente feliz desde hace aproximadamente 7 años., el tiempo que Helga llevaba lejos de él.

Su vida era tan monótona y aburrida ya que desde su punto de vista tuviera lo que tuviera, a su viada le faltaba ese toque de locura y pasión que solo Helga le daba, nunca dejaría de recriminarse por haber terminado con Helga por una tonta ilusión con Laila y aunque hasta ahora seguía con ella el no la amaba, por que para él Helga siempre iba a ser la dueña de su corazón.

Ya había tratado de convencerse así mismo que la había olvidado y que él amaba a Laila pero la realidad siempre estaría allí: él aun amaba a Helga, pasó sin querer por la vieja casa de Helga miles de recuerdos de lo que habían vivido pasaron por su cabeza, en realidad la extrañaba.

**- Llegué a tiempo-** decía jadeando Arnold.

-**B****uenos días Arnold** – saludaba la secretaria era una señora mayor con apariencia de abuela, un persona de muy buen carácter.

-**Buenos días señora Martínez.**

**-Mi esposo te esta esperando.**

**-Iré en seguida.**

Avanzó rápidamente hacia la oficina del señor Martínez, quien ya era mayor de cabello blanco y un bigote espeso colgaba en su rostro dándole un aspecto muy duro él era una persona muy estricta y difícil, todo lo contrario a su esposa, muchas veces Arnold se preguntaba como es que dos personas tan distintas podían estar juntas, pero sonreía porque incluso él estuvo alguna vez con alguien que era totalmente opuesto y a veces esas mismas diferencias los hacían aun mas unidos.

-**Señor Martínez ¿me necesitaba?**

**-Arnold que bien, pasa casi llegas tarde he**

**-Lo siento señor no volverá a pasar.**

-**Está bien, esto no es de lo que quería hablarte, mañana se presentará una nueva reportera y quiero que tu la instruyas.**

**-¿Alguien nuevo?-** esto le sonaba raro casi nunca había personal nuevo, que llegando ya tuviera un puesto como reportero, estos siempre empezaban como simples asistentes.

-**Sí es una chica que viene de los Ángeles, su currículo es intachable para las pocos meses que lleva en esto, pero pidió un traslado al periódico de esta ciudad y tú la ayudaras a adaptarse ¿entendido?**

**-Sí señor no se preocupe** – Arnold tenia curiosidad sobre esa persona más que nada sobre su desempeño a lo mejor por fin tendría competencia para los mejores reportajes.

…………………

**-¿Vienes Phoebe?-** decía la compañera de cuarto de Phoebe.

**-No, no tengo tiempo-** respondió la asiática.

Phoebe observaba el sobre que tenía en sus manos, era de Helga como siempre ella enviaba una carta contándole de como iba Ginger y de lo lindo que seria que un día las visitara para conocerla, pero ella nunca respondía, el recordar eso le dolía enormemente. Con gran temblor en sus manos abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leerlo

_Phoebe:_

_¡Amiga como has estado¡ he oido que ganaste el concurso del conocimiento en Harvard y eso me alegra en gran manera. A causa de varias circunstancias me he visto obligada a mudarme a Hilywood ¡Sí amiga regreso a casa! aunque no haya sido mi idea._

_Ginger a crecido fuerte y grande ¿sabes? es una niña muy lista tal y como lo eras tu a su edad, es muy traviesa de igual manera y le encanta el color azul, los hot cakes con forma de animales que se me ha ocurrido inventar, desearía que un día nos vinieras a visitar en nuestra nueva residencia, en la casa donde crecí después de mucho conseguí que Bob me la vendiera ¿puedes creerlo?_

_Amiga no sabes como te extraño y la tristeza que siento ante la idea que nunca contestes mis cartas, no pienso molestarte mas con mis palabras, espero que te gusten las fotos de Ginger que te envié, para que veas lo bonita que es tu hija. _

_Con cariño_

_Helga G Pataki_

Unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, se sentía tan mal, observó la foto de la niña con cierto cuidado y la guardó en su cajón junto con las otras cartas que Helga le había enviado, sentía tantas ganas de ver a Ginger pero sentía que no merecía tal cosa después de todo lo que le quiso hacer a la niña y lo egoísta que había sido no merecía conocerla.

Solo podía conformarse con lo que Helga le contaba de la niña o eso era lo que ella creía.

……………….

**-¡Gin llegamos¡** -por fin después de un viaje de casi ocho horas al fin habían llegado a la casa.

**-¡Que bien mama!-** la niña bajo con mucha emoción del auto; pronto entraron a la casa.

Helga sintió como todos los recuerdos de su niñez volvían a su mente y eso realmente le encantaba

**-¡Gin ven!-** tomó a la niña de la mano y corrieron juntas hasta el segundo piso, hasta llegar al cuarto que era de Helga , estaba tal y como lo dejo solo que empolvado y sucio. Bueno eso era lo normal.

-**Este será tu habitación –** la niña se sorprendía al ver al cuarto era grande tenia muy bonita decoración, y aunque el rosado a la niña no le gustara tanto, sabría que seria un lindo cuarto cuando lo terminaran de arreglar.

**-¿Te gusta?-**

-**¡Claro mamá, esta genial¡- **la niña le dio un gran abrazo a su madre.

-** Mañana compraremos la pintura para arreglarlo** –Helga no se podía sentir mas feliz con solo ver el rostro de su niña tan alegre y dejo a la niña en el cuarto y bajó para supervisar que bajaran todo del camión de mudanzas.

…………

**-Nos vemos chicos –** se despedía Arnold hoy había sido un día realmente ajetreado, solo deseaba irse a descansar.

**-¡Hola mi vida!-** entró corriendo una Laila muy melosa, colgándose del brazo de Arnold.

Todos sus compañeros de trabajo observaban con ciertos celos al chico ¿Quién no querría tener una modelo como novia?

**-Hola Laila-** trató de hacer todo lo posible para no mostrar una mueca de fastidio por lo empalagosa que era su novia.

-**Mi amor, prometiste que hoy tú y yo la pasaríamos juntos** – dijo Laila con un tono que Arnold simplemente no soportaba en lo absoluto.

-**Lo sé ****Laila, es solo que estoy algo cansado y bueno** ….-Arnold trataba de zafarse de estar con ella.

Todas sus citas era iguales, ella le contaba lo hermoso que era ser una actriz y bla , bla él nunca tenia oportunidad de hablar y luego ella le reclamaría diciéndole que siempre la deja hablando sola porque parece que no la escuchaba.

**-¡Bueno! nada tu me lo prometiste y me lo cumples, aunque sea caminemos un poco-** dijo enfadada la chica.

**-Ah esta bien-** dijo un resignado Arnold este no era su día caminaron por un largo tramo mientras él pretendía escuchar lo que su novia le decía, cosa que no hacía en lo absoluto. Hasta que a lo lejos visualizaron un camión de mudanzas, justo en la casa que era de Helga.

**- Muy bien kokie, hay que limpiar el cuarto** –decía Ginger a su perra, a lo que la perrita solo le saco la lengua y empezó a correr por toda la casa.

**-¡Kokie ven acá, perrita traviesa!–** corriendo de tras de ella por toda la casa, pero la perrita no le hacia caso y salió hasta la calle y Ginger la siguió.

**-¡Mira Arnold una niña!-** ambos divisaron a una niña corriendo detrás de una perrita que se dirigía justo hacia ellos.

**-¡Agárrenla! ¡Kokie te quedaras sin postre por esto!-**

Arnold tomo a la perita y la alzó. -**¿E****s tuya?-** le dijo con su mayor sonrisa.

La niña lo miro y asintió **– sí muchas gracias** – tomando a la perrita y dándole una regañina –** No salgas así de casa, te podrías perder **– a lo que la perrita solo le lamió la cara.

Arnold miraba a la niña le causaba ternura el ver esa escena, le recordaba a Alfred su cerdo.

**-¿Vives cerca de aquí?-** le pregunto Laila.

-**Nos acabamos de mudar, mi mamá y yo**-

-**Ginger ¿donde estás? **– la voz de su mamá se oyó hasta allá, Helga se preocupó al subir al cuarto y no ver a la niña, así que la estaba buscando.

-**Aquí estoy mamá-** la niña subió su mano para que su mamá la divisara.

Y Helga sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó, sin notar a las dos personas que estaban con su hija.

-**No me asustes así, no salgas de la casa sin avisarme** –le dijo muy preocupada, a lo que la niña intento justificarse.

**-¡Lo sé, es culpa de kokie! por salir corriendo…** – dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño y viendo a su mascota, no le gustaba preocupar a su mamá.

…**pero ellos me ayudaron a atraparla** –Ginger los señaló, a lo que Helga levanto la vista dispuesto a darles las gracias, pero en cuanto vio quienes eran, se quedo totalmente helada ¡Arnold!...


	2. nuestro encuentro

_Hola aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo espero que les fuste dejen rewievs porfas para saber que les pareció_

**-¿Ginger donde estas?** –el tiempo se detuvo para Arnold en cuanto oyó su voz ¡Dios era ella! esa voz que hace siete años no escuchaba, era tan suave y dulce como recordaba.

**-¡Aquí estoy mamá!-** ¡mamá! ¿acaso ella era su hija? no podría ser, su Helga ¿acaso se habría casado y hecho su vida con otro? No, eso no le podía estar pasando, después de tanto sin verla ahora que la encuentra esta casada.

Su ceño se frunció en cuanto la vio, una ira y unos celos enormes se apoderaron de él.

**-¡No me asustes así! no salgas de la casa sin avisarme** –

La miro, ella ni siquiera los había notado solo había corrido hacia donde estaba la niña y la abrazaba fuertemente, se sintió mareado, esa muestra de cariño confirmaba para él que ella era su madre y eso lo estaba matando.

**-¡Lo sé es culpa de kokie! por salir corriendo** –

Los ojos de preocupación de Helga, eran los mismo que los de él, solo que los de él eran porque temía haberla perdido.

-**Pero ellos me ayudaron a atraparla** –

Helga levantó la vista y al instante se quedó pálida, Arnold la observaba con el ceño fruncido y Laila con un rostro de asombro ante esto.

Tomo aire; sabia que en algún momento se encontraría con Arnold o alguno de sus viejos amigos de Hilwood, pero esto era muy pronto para ella, aún no se sentía preparada para esto, pero si las cosas eran de esta manera no le quedaba de otra.

-**Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija** – dijo con la sonrisa mas grande que pudo sacar, tenía que demostrarles que no le afectaba su presencia.

**-Helga ¿eres tu?-**preguntó Laila aun incrédula a lo que veía.

Por un momento ella sintió que volvía a ser la misma niña violenta y nada amable de 10 años y quiso contestarle "Claro que era ella o acaso conocía a otra Helga" pero se obligo a no hacerlo, después de todo ella debía darle un buen ejemplo a su hija.

-**Sí**** Laila soy yo** –respondió de manera cortes.

-**¡****Oh vaya que alegría verte de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo!-** la pelirroja se le tiró encima casi tirando a Helga, a lo que Helga trato de responder al gesto, aunque luego tuvo una ganas de alejarla de ella, porque la pelirroja la estaba ahogando con el abrazo tan fuerte que estaba dando.

Pero alguien se había mantenido serio y distante a toda la escena, Arnold observaba aún con su ceño fruncido, tenia tanto coraje contenido, pero estaba haciendo lo posible por no reclamar nada; después de todo el hecho de que Helga se hubiese alejado e hiciera una vida lejos de él era culpa suya y tendría que resignarse.

-**Q****ue bueno que hayas regresado** – dijo secamente Arnold.

Helga lo miro expectante, en realidad no sabia que esperar de él cuando lo viera pero ¿tenia que ser tan seco?

-**Gracias Arnold, no desearían pasar a tomar un café** – Arnold quedo impresionado, ella ni siquiera parecía importarle la forma en como la saludo.

**-Gracias** – dijo Laila y arrastrando a Arnold ambos entraron a la casa.

Arnold observo la casa, fueron tantas la veces en que la acompañó hasta ahí, aunque ahora la casa estaba llena de cajas por la mudanza, pero había algo diferente, las veces que él iba a esa casa no se percibía ese ambiente de armonía familiar como el que ahora se sentía.

La niña jugaba en la sala con su mascota, mientras Helga estaba en la cocina preparando algo de café y galletas para ellos y un vaso de chocolate para la niña, aunque le doliera debía admitir que Helga era una buena madre.

Helga se sentía algo incomoda con Arnold ahí, pero sabia disimularlo se repetía constantemente "no siento nada por el solo admiración" mientras se dedicaba a preparar el café.

**-Les diría que se sienten en la sala, pero aún no bajan los muebles del camión –dijo Helga para romper el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado.**

**-No importa querida ¿verdad Arnold?**

–**...-**

**-¿Arnold?-**

**-¿Qué?-** Arnold reacciono ante las palabras de Laila y Helga lo observo por un breve momento, le había llamado la atención su distracción, según ella recordaba Arnold siempre ponía atención a todo lo que Laila decía.

**-Olvídalo-** dijo Laila ya resignada, ya se había acostumbrado a que Arnold no le pusiera atención.

**-¿Y tu esposo?-** Preguntó Arnold con un tono de reproche haciendo que Helga se quedara con la boca abierta y Laila le metiera un codazo por la indiscreción.

Helga se había quedado helada, definitivamente no se esperaba que Arnold le preguntara algo así, parecía ¿molesto?

-**N****o vendrá, porque no estoy casada** –trató de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-**Oh cuanto lo siento, querida** – Laila miro con compasión a Helga y luego miró con forma de reclamo a Arnold por hacer esa pregunta, pero Arnold ni se inmutó.

Estaba impresionado, no sabia si de felicidad o de tristeza por que Helga era una madre soltera y la culpa lo invadió –** yo lo siento no debí...-**

-**N****o importa, eso fue hace mucho** – dijo con la sonrisa mas grande que pudo sacar, si algo odiaba Helga era que la gente le tuviera lástima.

-**Pero fue muy grosero de mi parte y no debí-**

**-Ya te dije que no es nada ¿si?** –

Arnold la miró buscando la verdad en sus ojos, pero cuando estos cruzaron los suyos dejaron de pensar, solo existían ellos, esa conexión única que siempre tuvieron, aún estaba allí, ni siquiera los años la habían logrado borrar.

-**Dime Helga ¿Cómo es que regresaste?-** preguntó Laila que se sentía ya fuera de la conversación y esa sensación de que Arnold estaba mas pendiente de Helga que de ella la incomodaba.

**-Ah ** - Helga salió de ese trance con Arnold y desvió su mirada de la de él – **hace uno pocos días tuve una oferta de trabajo aquí, que me pareció muy buena y creí que a Ginger y a mi nos vendría muy bien cambiar el ajetreado mundo de los Ángeles por uno mas tranquilo-**

La plática continuó durante un rato mas principalmente entre Laila y Helga ya que Arnold por mas que quisiera no podía articular palabra alguna.

...

-**M****uy bien chicos el entrenamiento ha acabado, todos a las duchas –**

-**Gerald ¿Qué ves?-**pregunto uno de los jugadores.

-N**o, no es nada** – e inmediatamente la guardo.

Durante todo este tiempo Gerald se había ido estudiar y había conseguido hacerse un jugador profesional de básquetbol, sin embargo, a pesar de todo el dinero y la fama que pudiera tener no era del todo feliz, su vida era sin sentido para su punto de vista, estúpida sin Phoebe, es por eso que aun conservaba la foto de ella y no existía un solo día en que él no la contemplara al igual que la de la niña.

Helga también lo había mantenido al pendiente de Ginger y de Phoebe, Helga siempre supo que Gerald era un buen hombre y sabía que para su amiga no había otra felicidad que no fuera estar a su lado.

Gerald se sentó en las bancas de gimnasio y abrió la carta que le había enviado Helga, se encontraba infinitamente agradecido de que Helga le contara como iba su hija, pero por temor jamás había contestado.

Una lucha interna se llevaba acabo entre su cabeza y su corazón: uno le pedía a gritos que recuperara a su familia y la otra le decía que nunca mas tendría esa vida de soltero y sin responsabilidades si lo hacia; el moreno deseó que Arnold estuviera con él para aconsejarle, pero fue tal su cobardía que jamás tuvo el valor de contarle lo que sucedió, le había ocultado la verdad.

Se sentía tan sucio, tan miserable por haberse comportado de esa forma con Phoebe el día en se enteraron de que estaba embarazada.

**Flash back**

Gerald y Phoebe se encontraba en la escuela faltaban pocos meses para que todo acabara y se marchara cada quien a la universidad que escogieron.

-**Hola chiquita –** decía Gerald acercándose a Phoebe y plantándole un beso, se encontraba tan feliz ya que ellos había empezado a dormir juntos

Pero Gerald noto algo extraño Phoebe, se encontraba con un rostro de preocupación y unas ojeras que indicaban que la chica no había dormido bien en los últimos días y eso le preocupó en gran manera.

-**¿****Te sucede algo Phoebe?-** Phoebe lo miró con tristeza y entonces Gerald supo que lo siguiente que escucharía no seria algo agradable.

-**Gerald estoy embarazada** –

-¡**Que!-** el moreno no podía concebir la idea."No, no, ahora no "se repetía "¿Como me pudo pasar esto a mí?"

-**N****o puede ser, yo tengo una vida por delante y no la voy arruinar** –gritaba en voz alta Gerald -**como pudiste, todo es tu culpa –**

**-Y ¿tú crees que yo quería arruinar la mía?** – gritó Phoebe histérica por lo que le decía Gerald. Y al mismo tiempo adolorida por el poco apoyo de su novio.

Se la pasaron buscando a un culpable gritándose mutuamente y buscando salir del problema, ambos ya se encontraban histéricos y sin una sola solución, hasta que se cansaron de estar discutiendo.

-**¿Q****ué vamos ha hacer?-** dijo Gerald mas tranquilo

**-Voy a abortar, esa es la única solución** –Gerald se paralizó, no pensó que Phoebe considerara eso como una solución.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿A****caso ves otra solución?** –le dijo Phoebe es voz fría –**no podemos hacernos cargo de él ¿entiendes?** –

-**P****ero Phoebe eso es...-** quiso reclamar pero Phoebe no lo dejó –** ¿****acaso dejaras tus estudios por esto?** – Gerald calló de inmediato, definitivamente si esa criatura nacía ambos tendrían que dejar sus estudios para mantenerla y no muy convenido de que si lo que hacía estaba bien aceptó.

**-Pero tus padres se darán cuenta-**

-**No es así, en vacaciones iré con Helga y no notaran nada cuando regrese**-

Gerald realmente estaba atónito, sí era cierto que no quería ser padre aún, pero el no permitirle nacer a la criatura, no le sonaba la mejor opción y lo que mas le asustaba era la actitud que estaba tomando Phoebe ante esto, tan fría, tan calculadora, como si lo que llevara en el vientre no fuera otra cosa que uno de sus libros, que cuando ya no sirven se desechan.

**Fin del flash back**

Golpeó la pared, la rabia que sentía cuando recordaba que él había apoyado esa decisión lo estaba matando, se cuestionaba miles de veces cómo pudo ser tan inhumano, cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y eso no era lo peor que había hecho en ese tiempo; sino que luego de que Phoebe le dijo que Helga se iba a encargar de la niña, se sintió tan aliviado que se desajeno de ellas, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía el imbécil mas grande del mundo, por sus actitudes perdió a Phoebe y a su hija sentía que no merecía perdón por lo desgraciado que había sido, sin embargo en estos últimos años, algo dentro de él estaba cambiando; sí, sentía esa culpa aún, pero ahora no quería solo sentirla quería enmendarla y no estaba dispuesto a que las cosa se quedaran de esa manera

...

Arnold aporreó la puerta de su habitación; desde que había visto a Helga se sentía de un pésimo humor, se tiro en su cama, no era justo ¿Porqué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a él? Se tiro en su cama maldiciéndose así mismo y a su vida.

**-¿Porque? –**

-**Arnold, ¿te sucede algo?-**

**-No, no pasa nada abuelo –**

**-¿Seguro hombre pequeño?-**

**- Si abuelo, estoy bien –**

Si bien Arnold ya no era ningún hombre pequeño - pues ahora media uno ochenta y cinco- él sabía que para el abuelo siempre seria su hombre pequeño y eso era algo que en su vida jamás cambiaría, pero en este momento esto no era de importancia, lo único que quería era recuperar lo que por tonto había perdido tiempo atrás, pero si algo sabe Arnold es que no se puede regresar lo que ya hiciste y aceptar que había perdido a Helga no le agradaba en lo absoluto, se sentía totalmente destrozado por todo lo sucedido, sabia perfectamente que todo había sido su culpa pero definitivamente esto lo estaba matando, un ultimo suspiro salió de sus labios antes de quedarse dormido pensando en la rubia que ahora le había destrozado el corazón.

...

-**M****amá mi cuento** – decía la pequeña Ginger, hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado para ambas desempacando y bajando las cosas del camión, pero todo esfuerzo tenia recompensa la casa ahora estaba arreglada y se veía realmente bien.

-**Ya voy Ginger –** se acercó a la cama de la niña y la arropo, todas las noches era la misma rutina con la niña: a Helga le gustaba contarle historias, le gustaba hacerla sentir en un mundo de fantasía donde ella pudiera ser lo que quisiera y que jamás perdiera esa pizca de inocencia al crecer, le relató el cuento de una bella princesa y al poco Ginger se encontraba en un profundo sueño; la contempló como era su costumbre, le dio un beso en la frente y cerró la habitación mientras en el rostro de la niña se reflejaba una sonrisa angelical.

Helga estaba dispuesta a recostarse en su habitación, pero algo la detuvo: un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia, giró y allí estaba la puerta que daba al ático, sabia que en un lugar al fondo de allí se encontraban los grades tesoros de su infancia, un impuso en su cuerpo la hizo dirigirse hacia allá, subió lentamente las escaleras; su mente le decía que no tenia caso, que para que subía, pero su corazón le gritaba que quería recordar su infancia, que quería ver de nuevo aquellos tesoros que había ocultado en el ático.

Subió estaba tal y como recordaba. se dirigió rápidamente adonde sus pies la llevaban y justo en la esquina del ático estaba una caja bastante vieja, se hinco y la abrió cientos de libros de poesía con unos altares con forma de balón se encontraban allí, pero eso no era algo que le importaba a Helga sino la pequeña caja que se encontraba allí mismo la tomo con delicadeza y la abrió.

Tal como recordaba su relicario estaba dentro lo observo por unos instantes y unas lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas, las imágenes de esta tarde volvieron a su mente. El rostro decepcionado de Arnold y la mirada de odio que le lanzó al saber que tenía una niña y sin más fuerzas se permito llorar abiertamente. Su corazón se encontraba destrozado, aunque quisiera negar que no sentía algo aun por él y se hiciera a la idea, la verdad estaría siempre allí: lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad que cuando era una niña, grandes gemidos escapaban de sus labios ¿por qué tenia que encontrarse con él? aún no estaba lista para esto y la vida se lo ponía en frente justo al poco tiempo de llegar aquí.

Maldijo cuanto pudo por su cochina vida, pero no percató en ningún momento del pequeño cuerpecito parado en la puerta que observaba con tristeza la escena.

-**M****amá**- Helga se levantó rápidamente y se limpió sus lágrimas. La niña había oído el llanto de Helga e inmediatamente subió a ver que le sucedía.

**-¿Qué sucede cariño?-** Helga trato de sonar lo mas normal del mundo, no quería preocupar a la niña por nada.

La niña la miró con tristeza y a pasos lentos se acercó a ella

-**M****ami ya no llores, yo estoy contigo sí, siempre vamos a estar juntas**–le dijo la niña esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras con sus delicadas manitas limpiaba las lagrimas de su madre.

Si algo preocupaba a Ginger era ver a su madre en ese estado, su mamá siempre se había mostrado alegre, casi nunca se mostraba triste o preocupada frente a ella; pero una niña puede sentir cuando algo esta mal y ella se había percatado de la tristeza de su mamá desde que se habían encontrado con ese señor.

Helga sintió como toda esa fuerza volvía a su cuerpo y sin dudarlo envolvió a la niña en un tierno abrazo, era verdad tal vez ella había perdido a Arnold, pero ella tenia una razón mas para vivir y esa era Ginger.

**-Gracias cariño eso era lo que necesitaba**- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

...

Phoebe se encontraba en su dormitorio estudiando ya para sus últimos exámenes, en unos meses pronto seria una científica graduada en química –orgánica y eso le encantaba, durante todo este tiempo lo único que le había importado eran sus estudios, en apariencia pues como ya sabrán, ella tenia otras preocupaciones en su vida.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y eso la desconcentró de sus problemas por unos instantes pero…

**-Bueno-**

- **Phoebe ¿eres tú?** –Phoebe se quedó sin aliento ¡ese era Gerald!

-**Phoebe, se que me equivoque y lo siento. Quiero hablar contigo, por favor no me cuelgues** –le dijo casi en ruego.

Phoebe no podía articular palabra; una mezcla de sentimientos se desató en su interior, todo lo que durante cuatro años había guardado en el interior de su ser, esa coraza de frialdad ante lo que sucedió se cayó de repente y se desató en llanto.

-**Phoebe ¿estás ahí? contesta por favor** –

**-Gerald** – dijo entre sollozos –** yo también lo siento –**

Gerald se desbordaba de alegría ante sus palabras ¿acaso tendría la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido?

-**Pero-** ese pero lo congeló, algo le decía que las cosas no serian tan fáciles como parecían.

**-Por favor no me molestes más** – y sin mas corto; si era verdad sus sentimientos habían salido a flote por un momento, pero había sufrido mucho como para volver a cometer el mismo error.

Gerald se quedó en blanco, por un momento esa no había sido la Phoebe que conocía, esta era tan fría y distante, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, él la recuperaría cueste lo que le cueste

...

La alarma sonaba a todo lo que daba; Helga aún cansada, le tiró la almohada para así no escucharla, pero así como rompió el despertador se levanto de golpe al recordar que hoy era el primer día de clases de Ginger, como alma que lleva el diablo empezó a preparar las cosas saltando por toda la casa, mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y demás amarró rápidamente su cabello en una colecta con una cinta rosada y se dirijo a despertar a Ginger.

**-Pequeña dama despierta, ya es tarde –**

La niña abrió débilmente los ojos, la noche de ayer no había sido suficiente para recuperarse del cansado viaje que habían hecho, pero no le quedaba de otra, hoy era su primer día de escuela, además del primer día de trabajo de Helga en el periódico de Hillwood

**-Ya voy mami** – le sonrió a la niña (en definitiva eso se lo saco a Phoebe la disposición y delicadeza para hacer las cosas) pensó Helga mientras continuaba su carrera contra el tiempo.

--

Arnold se levantó con desgano, aún le costaba asimilar la idea de que Helga tuviera una niña, con mucha tristeza continuo con sus ya acostumbrada rutina diaria para ir al trabajo, recordando que su jefe le había pedido que atendiera a la nueva reportera que se agregaba hoy al equipo.

--

Helga y Ginger ya iban camino a la nueva escuela de Gin, pero ella no podía dejar de sentir miedo ante la idea.

**-Mami –**

**-¿Si pequeña dama?-**

**-¿Crees que les agrade? –**

Helga volteo ver a la pequeña tratando de ver que le sucedía, recordando por breves instantes a una niña llena de lodo caminando hacia la escuela, en definitiva no quería que a su hija le sucediera lo mismo.

**-Claro que si cariño-**

-**P****ero ¿qué tal si no les gusto?**- preguntó la niña. Helga paro el coche, volteó a ver a su pequeña y le sonrió, sabia que no podía hacer nada por ella respecto a sus temores, sólo darle seguridad y valor para enfrentarlos como toda madre lo haría.

**-Cariño, sé que les vas a agradar y si no es así, pues entonces demuéstrales quien es Ginger Pataky-** Helga levanto su puño y luego miró a su hija que se había quedado con los ojos cuadrados por lo que había dicho su madre.

Helga sonrió aun más, sabía que eso no era verdad, sólo le gustaba bromear de esa forma aunque tal vez también eran destellos de la antigua Helga G. Pataky y ambas comenzaron a reír, Gin miro a su mamá tal vez ella no era el tipo de madre mas convencional que existía, pero sabia perfectamente que podía contar con ella cuando la necesitara.

-**Gracias mamá –** dijo la niña ya más aliviada, bajándose de la camioneta para dirigirse a la puerta de la escuela cuando un ruido la hizo voltear.

-**¡Buena suerte Gin!-** grito su mamá mientras sonaba una trompeta de juguete que habían comprado el día de la independencia, Gin miro divertida por última vez a su madre y entró al edificio.

Helga sentía una felicidad inmensa en su pecho, sabía que a Gin le iría bien en la escuela, de eso ella no tenia ni la menor duda, pero entonces un recordatorio pasó por su cabeza.

**- ¡El trabajo!-** gritó, se le había olvidado por completo con todo lo sucedido, ahora tendría que conducir como alma que lleva el diablo, si quería llegar al tiempo.

--

Arnold levantaba sus zapatos una y otra vez en señal de aburrimiento, se sentía molesto porque esa reportera aun no había llegado, ya llevaba media hora esperándola, en definitiva no le gustaba andar de niñera y menos aún cuando lo dejan esperando. Él era un reportero comprometido y puntual y esperaba que su futura competencia lo fuera igual, pero por lo que veía esa chica seguro no le iba a llegar ni a los talones pensaba altaneramente.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Arnold, al parecer una chica había entrado corriendo para llegar a la oficina y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, tomando aire para reponerse de la carrera.

-**Señorita lo sentimos pero aquí solo se le permite la entrada a reporteros, no a chiquillas** - la chica levantó la cara indignada por lo que había escuchado.

Arnold solo observaba a lo lejos, no distinguiendo el rostro de la muchacha ya que lo único que distinguía era que era joven y de bonito cuerpo.

-**¿P****erdón?-** dijo con notable molestia- **yo soy una reportera, es más yo soy Helga G Pataky ¿entendiste?** – dijo Helga molesta. En realidad ya estaba acostumbrada a que siempre la confundieran, pero no podía evitar sentir que le hervía la sangre cuando la comparaban con una chiquilla.

¡Ttrassh! un golpe se oyó a lo lejos, Arnold se había caído de la impresión al darse cuenta que la chica que había entrado al edificio era nada mas y nada menos que Helga y pronto ato cabos, recordó que Helga le había dicho que había conseguido un trabajo en Hillwood ¡Ella era la reportera que le dijo su jefe! – **no puede ser** – dijo con los ojos totalmente abiertos ¡Esto no podía suceder! además de que se mudaba de vuelta a Hillwood tendrían que trabajar juntos.

Helga viro a ver de donde venia ese ruido y al igual que Arnold se calló del susto – **no puede ser-**

El joven que había visto todo se apresuró a presentar a los reporteros – **perdón señorita Pataky, mire él es Arnold- dijo señalando al chico que estaba en el suelo- él será su guía durante el día de hoy y le enseñará todo sobre este periódico** – dijo sonriendo a la chica, que a pesar de que le había gritado le había llamado la atención-**por cierto mi nombre es Mike-** extendiéndole la mano a la muchacha.

Helga que aun estaba petrificada ante la idea de lo que había oído reaccionó al ver la mano del chico, levantándose pronto del piso y sonriéndole con cortesía, causando un cierto sonrojo en el muchacho y el enojo de Arnold.

Arnold se levantó mientras se sobaba la cabeza en definitiva hoy iba a ser un largo día.

--

Ginger se encontraba sentada en la esquina del salón, hasta ahora no había logrado hacer amistad con nadie, haciendo que la niña se sintiera triste por ello, pero pronto vio como cierto niño de ojos miel se acercaba a ella dándole una linda sonrisa.

**-Hola me llamo Daniel ¿y tú?-** preguntó el ojimiel.

Gin lo miró por unos segundos, sintiendo una gran alegría de que alguien hablara con ella.

–**Ginger Abigail Pataky**- respondió tímidamente la niña.

**-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-** dijo el niño con una notable sonrisa, mientras señalaba a los niños que se encontraban atrás de ella

**- ¡Si me gustaría!** – dijo Gin aun titubeante, pero toda esa timidez desapareció en cuanto el niño la tomo de la mano y la llevó con él adonde estaban todos los niños.

**-Miren chicos, ella es Ginger –** Gin observo a los niños que estaban en frente de ella, en lo particular le parecieron buenas personas.

**-Hola –**

**-Hola –** dijeron todos volviendo a sus actividades, ella se decepcionó un poco de que no le hicieran caso **– N****o te preocupes, cuando te conozcan bien no te dejarán sola – **dijo de nuevo el niño de los ojos miel. Ella lo observó por un momento y sintió como sus mejillas le ardían al darse cuenta de que aún estaban tomados de la mano –**Gracias –** el niño la miró de nuevo y también se sonrojo cuando se percato de ello, pero no la soltó- **¿****No quieres comer con nosotros?** – los ojos de Gin se iluminaron al instante y con una gran sonrisa asintió.

...

Arnold y Helga se encontraban en camino a una conferencia de prensa, que la gran diseñadora de modas Ronda Loid había organizado, para anunciar su próxima pasarela, el viaje hacia el lugar había sido bastante incomodo, ya que ninguno hablaba, por fin rindiéndose a la desesperación del silenció Helga decidió hablar, no era que disfrutara hacer esto pero el silencio la estaba exasperando.

**-No sabía que eras reportero-**

-**N****i yo lo sabia de ti** – dijo un poco cortante Arnold, aún estaba dolido por la idea de que ella había estado con alguien más.

-** Era por que no estaba aquí, lo estudié en Los Ángeles, aunque tal vez me hubiese gustado estudiar algo mas** – Arnold la miró de reojo, como tratando de descubrir la verdad a través de sus ojos.

**-¿Algo como qué?-**

-**Ciencia en literatura** – respondió ella en un tono un poco soñador **– M****e hubiese gustado graduarme como escritora y no es que no me guste mi trabajo, es sólo que creo que me gusta más la idea de ser escritora –**

**-Siempre fuiste muy buena en ese campo, según yo recuerdo –**

-**Tal vez si no contamos con el hecho de que un noventa por ciento eran poemas que escribía para ti** –dijo con una sonrisa, recordando los miles de versos e historias que solía inventar con Arnold como protagonista o musa de inspiración.

Arnold sintió como sus mejillas le ardían con el comentario de Helga, pero pronto se puso a la defensiva pensado que ella solo lo hacía para humillarlo - **E****so solo lo hace alguien obsesionada ¿no crees?** – dijo esas palabras que iban con toda la intención de molestarla.

Ella lo miro, frunció su rostro y tuvo unas ganas terribles de molerlo a golpes en ese momento, pero le siguió el juego- **Sí, ****a veces uno se obsesiona por cosas que no valen ni un poco de su atención ¿no crees Arnold? –** dijo sonriéndole desafiante, ella también podía jugar de esa manera.

Arnold sintió como su coraje aumentaba a niveles críticos, en definitiva él no era así pero el estar con Helga realmente lo volvía loco; detuvo el coche de golpe con lo que Helga lo volteo a ver con sorpresa y enojo, olvidando por completo el control sobre sus emociones y se dispuso a reclamarle como lo haría la Helga de diez años.

-**¡Que! ¿E****stás loco cabeza de balón? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? –** levantaba sus manos mientras le gritaba.

Arnold sonrió un poco, ante la imagen que tenía una niña explosiva de diez años con la que era imposible hablar.

**-A****l parecer no has cambiado del todo Helga, aún sigues siendo una chiquilla inmadura –** le dijo Arnold desafiándola, a lo que Helga ya fuera de todos sus cabales, no se quedo sin responder.

**-¿C****hiquilla?-** dijo toda roja del coraje – **mira pedazo de idiota, si lo que quieres es que te de una golpiza, te la daré con todo gusto; pero no te atrevas a llamarme inmadura porqué yo no soy la que contesta groseramente a quien te habla, solo por hacerle platica**- dijo Helga, mientras sentía como la sangre se le volvía agua.

**-Es que eso lo aprendí de ti ¿no crees? –** en definitiva el lograr que Helga se enojara le divertía y le hacia olvidar su propia molestia.

-**¡E****eeeesssttttuuppiiiddo!-** dijo mientras levantaba su puño pero entonces callo en cuenta de lo infantil que se estaba comportando y lo peor era que le había seguido el juego a Arnold al permitirle verla actuar de esa manera, bajó su rostro por un momento reflexionando en cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

Arnold la observó curioso de cómo iba actuar en definitiva, él casi nunca confrontaba a Helga seguido ni mucho menos le buscaba pelea, pero sentía que era la única manera en que la sintiera cerca de él, como si toda su atención sólo fuera para él.

Ella levantó su rostro reflejando su mejor sonrisa-** Tienes razón me he comportado como una chiquilla- **Arnold se quedo con la boca abierta, en definitiva no se esperaba esa reacción de Helga, esperaba berrinches y pataletas tal vez, pero ¿acaso eso era una disculpa? , ni si quiera cuando eran pareja conseguía que Helga se disculpara tan fácilmente y menos si no tenia porque.

**-Pero si me disculpa, le demostraré lo madura que puedo llegar a ser, señor** – esas palabras le causaron escalofríos, en definitiva sentir a Helga tan cordial y distante le daba una mala espina y algo le decía que esto le traería una gran cantidad de problemas.

**continuara...**

**­--**

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo por que la verdad ya tengo sueño. Gracias por esperar es que con la escuela me da trabajo tener tiempo para escribir, bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero verles pronto. Porfas dejen reviews ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**


	3. un dia con tigo

Hola de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, primero que nada disculpen por las faltas, pero mi tiempo de corregirlas es casi nulo; a veces con tantos apuros además de que cuando escribo no veo la pantalla, por que no sé teclear muy bien.

Pero haré lo posible de que en este capitulo no tenga ninguna y gracias a Acosta Pérez José Ramiro por decirme lo de la palabra haya, no sabes cuanto he estado buscando y preguntándome como escribirla, ya que nadie parecía saberlo. Gracias tu comentario me fue muy útil. Por cierto la verdad es que Phoebe reacciono así, bueno ya lo sabrán mas adelante, es parte de la historia. De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios estos me dan ánimos para seguir.

Atentamente Oniguiri-chan

**La conferencia**

Todo en la conferencia parecía tranquilo hasta ahora, pensaba Arnold aunque no podía evitar sentir esa espinita, que le decía que no todo era lo que aparentaba; sin embargo se había quedado con la boca abierta después de ver lo buena que era Helga en esto, haciendo que Arnold se tragara todas sus palabras. Lo que hasta cierto punto desagradaba a Arnold ya que ella se había comportado de lo más amable con él a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerla enojar nuevamente.

Ella siempre le daba con guante blanco, respondiéndole con una sonrisa y un gracias que hacían enojar a Arnold.

Helga se encontraba feliz, en definitiva Arnold la había sacado de quicio camino a la conferencia, pero ella era aún más que él, si algo había aprendido cuando lo conoció es que el darle por su lado a un provocador era mil veces mejor que ponerse a su nivel; se divertía al ver como los papeles entre ellos se invertían siendo Helga la tranquila y Arnold el fastidioso.

**-¡Hola querida!-** Helga oyó esa odiosa y prepotente voz que siempre había detestado.

**-¡Hola**** Ronda!-** pero eso no significaba que iba a olvidar los modales, que tanto le costo obtener.

**-Pero niña ¡como has cambiado! Bien dicen que el patito feo se convirtió en un cisne con modales y todo-** a Helga ese comentario le había caído como una patada en el estomago. Ronda seguía siendo tan odiosa como siempre.

**-Sí, gracias Ronda** – dijo mascullando Helga, al parecer todos conspiraban para hacerla enojar el día de hoy y los ataques de la vieja Helga salieran a flote.

**-T****e quería invitar a la fiesta de bienvenida de esta noche, para mis modelos así que tú y Arnold están invitados –**

Helga estaba apunto de decirle a Ronda que no, cuando sintió que alguien ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acercaba a su pecho.

**-C****laro mi novia y yo estaremos encantados, Ronda**-dijo Arnold con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, sabia que si algo sacaba de quicio a Helga era que decidieran por ella y de paso así podía sentir el exquisito aroma a jazmín que despedía la muchacha.

Helga sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora por lo que dijo Arnold. En realidad no se esperaba que Arnold hiciera eso, mas porque él era novio de Laila y al mismo tiempo estaba perdiendo de nuevo el control sobre sus emociones, al darse cuenta de que Arnold había decidido por ella sin tan siquiera preguntarle.

- **Arnold no sabia que tenías esos gustos, pensé que eras más selectivo al elegir a tus novias, pero si decidiste quedarte con Helga y no con la linda de Laila allá tú, sólo espero que luego no te conviertas en un chico sin clase ni modales** -escupió Ronda y se marchó de donde estaban ellos.

Helga de nuevo sentía como la adrenalina le subía y lo peor es que Arnold todavía tenía su brazo en ella.

**- Y tu ¿Qué te crees para decidir por mi y además decir que somos pareja? –** Helga lo vio asesinamente ¡listo! el control de Helga sobre sus emociones se había visto totalmente perdido. Arnold sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda al ver lo molesta que estaba Helga, nunca la había visto tan molesta.

**-¡Solo bromeaba un poco!** – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas relajado posible.

La mirada de Helga se oscureció, ahora si se las iba a pagar, al diablo con los modales se dijo así misma, levantó su pie y lo aporreo en el pie de Arnold con toda la fuerza que pudo. Suerte que hoy había traído sus tacones de punta, pensó.

¡**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-** Arnold gritó a todo lo que pudieron sus pulmones, ese golpe le había dolido hasta el alma; todos los que estaban allí viraron a ver curiosos a la pareja que estaba haciendo tanto escándalo.

**-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?-** dijo Arnold furioso.

**-¡Para que aprendas que con Helga G. Pataky no juegas, idiota!** – Tomó el brazo de Arnold que aún estaba en sus hombros y lo quito, lo miró una vez más- **mas te vale Arnoldo que me consigas una niñera para Ginger o no pienso ir ¿entiendes camarón con pelos?-** de nuevo Arnold sintió esos escalofríos y sin decir ni una palabra mas asintió a lo que dijo Helga.

**-Ahora vamos, Ginger ya va a salir** – dijo un poco más calmada. Mientras Arnold iba detrás de ella cojeando.

--

Gerald se encontraba haciendo las maletas, pronto haría un viaje y era importante que todo estuviera listo para viajar a Massachusetts (para lo que no saben, es donde se encuentra Harvard)

**-Ring-**

**-Si bueno** –

**-V****iejo no puedes viajar ahorita -**

**-Lo siento, pero tengo un asunto importante que resolver –**

**-Pero y ¿el partido?-**

**-Estaré ahí te lo prometo, pero por favor entrenador esto es muy importante para mi –**

El entrenador soltó un gran suspiro, Gerald era un gran jugador y con un tremendo potencial en esto, pero también era la persona mas testaruda que hubiese conocido**- ¡Esta bien, pero sólo una semana entiendes!-**

–**Una semana-**

**-¡Gracias entrenador! no le faltare, estaré ahí en una semana** –

Gerald sentía una alegría enorme, pronto vería Phoebe y lucharía por su familia; eso era seguro.

...

**-¡Mami!-** exclamo Gin mientras abrazaba a su mamá efusivamente.

**- Hola cariño ¿cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?-**

**-¡Genial mamá!** -gritaba de emoción la pequeña **– conocí a un nuevo amigo se llama Daniel** – la pequeña señaló a un pequeño que se encontraba sentado junto a sus demás compañeros en espera de sus padres.

Helga sonrió, sabia que le iría bien, después de todo Gin era una Pataky – **Eso amerita una celebración iremos por un helado**-

**-Helado ¡si!** - gritó Gin emocionada. Helga sonrió satisfecha y viró a ver al niño que había alegrado el día de su pequeña y se sorprendió al ver que la persona que lo recogía no era otro sino el mismo con el que se había topado esta mañana y por un minuto sus miradas se cruzaron.

-**¿****Helga? –**

**-¿Mike?-**

El chico sonrió al verla, desde que la había visto en la oficina había llamado mucho su atención

-**Papa ¿acaso conoces a la mamá de Gin?**- dijo el pequeño de ojos marrón.

El joven sonrió al niño – **Sí,**** parece que si –**

**...**

Arnold platicaba con su abuelo

**-A****buelo ¿podrías hacerme un favor esta noche?-**

**-Claro chaparrin ¿qué es? –**

**-¿Podrías cuidar de alguien esta noche?-**

**-Claro ¿quien es?-**

**- Es la hija de Helga y pues esta noche tenemos que ir a una fiesta y ella no tiene con quien dejar a su hija –**

**-¿Acaso la niña de una sola ceja volvió?-**

**-Sí, ella volvió y ahora trabaja en el diario-dijo Arnold**

**-Esta bien chaparrin, así la reconquistas más rápido –** dijo su abuelo dándole un pequeño codazo a Arnold.

Arnold sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cara, pero no sabia porque **– D****e que hablas abuelo ella tiene una hija y...-** la voz de Arnold ahora salía más lastimosa se sentía pésimo cuando pensaba en ello.

**-...seguramente ya no siente nada por mi- **su mirada decayó

**-C****haparrin, el que tenga una hija no cambia el hecho de que ella siempre te a amado; por que desde que yo la conozco ella siempre te a amado con todo su corazón o ¿no es así?**- Arnold lo miro sorprendido y con el eco de sus palabras "siempre te haya amado"- **¿****tu crees que ella aun me ame?**- dijo con un dejo de esperanza

**-Gracias abuelo-** Arnold se levanto y se dirigía a su habitación cuando su abuelo noto algo extraño

-**Chaparrin ¿te pasó algo hoy?-**

**-¿Porqué lo preguntas abuelo?-**

**-Es que estas cojeando ¿te lastimaste el pie con algo acaso?**

Arnold sonrió nerviosamente

**-N****o, no es nada abuelo, es solo que me tropecé con algo al venir je, je-**

El abuelo lo miro con cara de que no te creo absolutamente nada y se largo reír por allá lejos.

–**Que se me hace que tu Helga volvieron las mismas andanzas de matón y victima** – le dijo a Arnold el cual se sintió aún mas avergonzado.

--

**-Entonces vivías en Hillwood**- Mike platicaba con Helga en el parque, ambos habían decidido ya que sus hijos se llevaban tan bien porque no dejarlos convivir juntos un rato mas.

**-Si así es y dime ¿como es que alguien tan joven como tu ya está casado?-**

-**De la misma forma en la que tu tienes una hija, te enamoras, te olvidas de todo y solo te entregas en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amas ¿no es así?-** Helga sonrió tal vez no era realmente su caso pero tras asimilar la tutoría de Ginger había entendido lo difícil que era.

– T**ienes razón, supongo que tu y tu esposa han de vivir muy felices, ¿no?-**

Una sonrisa triste se formó en la cara de Mike –** M****e hubiese gustado que así hubieran sido las cosas, pero mi querida Gabriel murió cuando nació Daniel –** Helga se sintió mal por ello, ella entendía más que nadie lo que era criar a un hijo solo.

**-Cuanto lo siento-**

**-No, no te disculpes eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, después de todo ambos estábamos mas que felices de tener a Daniel y sé que mi Gabriel nos cuida desde el cielo-**

-**C****laro entiendo** – Helga sonrió en este poco tiempo de platicar con él ya sentía una gran admiración, aunque él solo fuera un año mayor que ella,

- **¿S****abes Helga? Eres una gran chica, estoy más que seguro que tu hija es igual de linda que tu ¿y cual es tu historia?-** Helga se congeló, normalmente nadie le preguntaba acerca de la historia de cómo tuvo a Gin y tampoco tenia deseos de inventarle nada a Mike después de haber sido tan amable con ella.

**-Yo...yo...-**

- **Está bien, sino quieres dímelo cuando estés lista** – Helga se quedó sorprendida y mas cuando vio como él le sonreía de esa manera tan dulce, haciendo que por un instante le doliera el corazón porque cierta imagen de un cabeza de balón que la ayudaba en la infancia apareció en su cabeza.

**...**

Arnold conducía a casa de Helga pensando en lo que su abuelo le dijo "Ella siempre te ha amado" ¿acaso eso podía ser cierto? decía.

Él aún tenía la pequeña espinita la idea de que ella hubiese estado con otro le molestaba en su pecho - si tan solo pudiera ser tan fácil como retroceder el tiempo- pero después de todo él aún estaba con Laila su actual novia.

Llegó a la casa, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso como si de nuevo fuera un niño de secundaria en su primera cita; sacudió su cabeza al pensar que él tenia una cita, ya que sabía que no era así, esto era trabajo y nada más. Tocó la puerta y se sintió extraño al no escuchar el típico grito del señor Pataky diciéndole "Olga Alfred esta aquí" para luego escuchar a Helga reclamar a Bob "es Helga papá, Helga" pero ahora solo se escuchaba un cálido "mami, ya vinieron por nostras " y un "ya voy pequeña dama " la sensación de un ambiente familiar embriagaba el lugar.

-**Muy bien ¿conseguiste a alguien?**- dijo Helga, Arnold viró para hablar con ella, pero en cuanto la vio de su boca ya no salió ni una sola frase. El ver a Helga con ese hermoso vestido azul cielo de tirantes que se ajustaba de manera delicada a su cuerpo, resaltando sus bellos ojos azules y su cabello dorado suelto cayendo como bellas cascadas doradas, le habían dejado francamente sin palabras.

**-¿Y bien?** – Helga frunció el ceño, aún estaba molesta con Arnold por lo de la mañana.

-**Mis abuelos cuidarán de ella** – Helga frunció aun más su ceño- **¡****Ella tiene un nombre y es Ginger!-**

**-Lo siento –**

-**Mamá ya estoy** – Gin bajaba con un vestido azul cielo al igual que su mamá, pero el de ella era arandelado como de muñeca y en sus colitas llevaba sus acostumbrados listones –**Señor Arnold hola** – dijo alegremente la niña.

Arnold sintió que se le ablandaba el corazón, por más que ella fuera el fruto de que Helga estuviera con otro, no tenia la culpa de su estupidez. Además había algo en esa niña que le hacia sentirse bien- **Hola pequeña –** le sonrió amablemente.

-**Mamá me dijo que tú trabajas con ella**- dijo tiernamente la niña, aunque luego su expresión se volvió seria y se acercó a Arnold -** ¿Qué tipo de intenciones tienes con mi mamá?-** dijo con voz seria.

– **¿Piensas acaso casarte con ella? ¿Tienes planes de convertirte en mi papá? –**

**-¡Ginger!-** Helga sintió como le ardían las mejillas, mientras que Arnold se quedó con la boca abierta, ese tipo de actitud le recordaba un poco a su amigo de la infancia, pero más que nada le sorprendía lo perceptiva y despierta que podía llegar a ser la niña.

-** Lo siento mami, pero en la televisión dijeron que si uno no cuida a sus seres queridos se los podían quitar**- Helga ato cabos inmediatamente.

-**Estuviste viendo novelas de nuevo ¿No es así pequeña dama?-** la niña solo sonrió.

-**Es que sino ¿Cómo voy a cuidarte de quienes quieran separarnos?** – Helga sonrió, por alguna razón Gin creía que las novelas la ayudaban a conocer más el mundo de los adultos.

Helga se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña y tomó su mano- **Pequeña dama, nada hará que me separe de ti, por que tú eres mi hija. No hay cosa que yo quiera más en el mundo que a ti ¿Entiendes? –**

Gin sonrió de igual manera, ella tal vez había heredado la inseguridad de Phoebe; pero Helga siempre se preocupaba por brindarle la confianza necesaria.

Arnold se sintió aliviado al ver la escena, ya no sentía ninguna espinita en el pecho; ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que el hecho de que Helga tuviera una niña, no era tan malo como pensaba.

--

Phoebe se encontraba un algo cansada de estudiar y se recostó en su cama, tenía muchas cosa en que pensar con respecto a ella y a Gerald.

No estaba segura, pero el escuchar su voz había reavivado algo dentro de ella que hace mucho tiempo se encontraba dormido, a pesar de todo. Abrió su cajón y saco la foto en cual Gerald la rodeaba con sus brazos; sonrió, ella no podía negar que los momentos más felices de su vida los había pasado con él y que igualmente su vida sin él carecía de sentido y alegría.

Ahora entendía a la perfección el porqué Helga se sintió tan vacía cuando intento olvidar a Arnold. Si algo le había enseñado esta experiencia es que la vida sin el ser amado era francamente horrible, vacía, sin sentido, sin ese algo que te brinde alegría cada día. Pero cada vez que ella se permitía volver a comportarse como lo haría la Phoebe que solía ser, sentía ese amargo dolor en el pecho que le decía que nunca debió haber abandonado a su hija. Era una lucha entre la persona fría y distante en la que se había convertido, contra la niña dulce y responsable que solía ser.

**Flash back**

Phoebe últimamente se había sentido mal, había tenido unos mareos y vómitos y eso ya le estaba preocupando; sobretodo que su mes se estaba retrasando, una corazonada le decía que esto era señal de algo malo.

Preocupada, se hizo una prueba de embarazo aprovechando que sus padres habían salido ese fin de semana y Gerald se encontraba de campamento con Arnold, se decidió a ver los resultados de la prueba.

Temblorosamente sus manos tomaron el sobre, temía lo que ese papel pudiera decir, con lentitud rompió el sello y desenvolvió la carta.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el papel cayó al suelo ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella! No ahora, recogió el papel de nuevo, algo tenía que estar mal, sí eso era seguramente, no lo leyó bien o los doctores se equivocaron ¡Ella no podía estar embarazada! - **Dios mío que esto sea una simple confusión** - corrió rápidamente de nuevo al consultorio ¡Ellos tenían que estar equivocados eso tenia que ser!

**-Se..ño..rita** – dijo temblorosamente Phoebe.

**-Si ¿en que puedo ayudarle? –**

**-Esto** – señaló el sobre con la carta – **esto esta mal, esto no puede ser mío -**

La señora observó por unos minutos el documento, minutos que se le hicieron eternos a Phoebe.

-**No, no hay ninguna equivocación, estos son los resultados de su prueba** – Phoebe entró en un ataque de nervios ¿Qué seria de ella ahora? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar el tener un niño? Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron ¿A donde iría ahora? ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella? llegó hasta el parque.

Se sentó en la banca del parque observando a los niños que estaban en el lugar, jugar como ella y sus amigos alguna vez lo hicieron, se preguntaba como es que el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido.

Hace apenas unos años ella y Helga se la pasaban divirtiéndose, sobre todo desde que Arnold al fin se había dado cuenta de lo valiosa que era Helga. Pero él no supo apreciar lo que tenia porque a los seis años terminó con ella al escuchar que Laila gustaba de nuevo de él, no dudo ni un minuto en dejar a Helga y correr a los brazos de Laila. Eso había destrozado a Helga al grado de que no lo soportó y se marchó de Hillwood y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

Se sentía tan sola, su cabeza le daba vueltas, ella no estaba lista para tener un hijo ¿Y todas sus aspiraciones? ¿Qué sucedería con su sueño de ser una gran científica? ¿Acaso todos esos años de arduo estudio se iban a ir a la basura y su vida ahora solo giraría en luchar par mantener al niño? y ¿Que hay de Gerald? Él también tenia sueños y aspiraciones para su futuro ¿Qué sucedería con todos esos sueños y esperanzas que alguna vez tuvieron? Ella no quería hacer nada estúpido, se lamentaba que por sólo un placentero momento con su novio tendría que lamentarse el resto de su vida.

Las lágrimas de nuevo corrían por sus mejillas ¿Qué sería de ambos? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué pensarían todos? y sus padres ¿Que pensarían de ella? Miró su vientre con tristeza, no le podía hacer eso, tantos problemas por aquella pequeña criatura que ahora crecía en su interior, una idea surcó su cabeza ABORTAR; movió su cabeza y se recriminó a sí misma por haber tan solo pensado en eso como en una opción, eso seria lo mas inhumano que pudiera hacer ella no llegaría a eso.

La noche caía en la casa de Phoebe, la noche más larga de su vida, pensaba Phoebe por más que intentaba no podía dormir, esas seis letras no la dejaban en paz (A-B-O-R-T-O) sabia que eso seria in moral pero...

Y si tenia al niño ¿Que vida le pudiera ofrecer? Una vida llena de rencor y desprecio por arruinar su futuro, no, esa criatura no se merecía eso, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la contestadora.

-"**Hola Phoebe, sólo quería decirte que ya que vienen las vacaciones ¿Porque no las pasas conmigo en Los Ángeles? ¿Sabes amiga? Me haces mucha falta…bueno si quieres responde mi llamada si bye"**

Su cabeza pronto ato cabos, para un plan aunque su conciencia le pidiera a gritos que no lo hiciera, abortaría era lo mejor eso fue suficiente, su futuro valía mas que la criatura.

Ella había bloqueado sus sentimientos y su razón ya nunca más sería la misma, se decía a sí misma ya no más la generosa y desinteresada, ahora sólo le importaría ella misma.

**Fin de flash back**

Esas escenas aún rondaban su mente, el momento en que desechó todos sus valores y creencias por pensamientos egoístas y primitivos, se decía si misma –**Gerald-** dijo por última vez y cayó rendida en un profundo sueño

--

-**Te portas bien** – le decía Helga a Gin

-**Si mami –**

**-No te preocupes, mis abuelos cuidaran bien de Gin**-

-**¡****No te preocupes Eleonor, yo cuidaré muy bien de la pequeña Sheena!-** todos voltearon para ver a la abuela bajar las escaleras muy a su estilo y dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos.

**-¡Juana de arco!-** gritó Helga alegre.

-**Eleonor que bueno verte, después de tanto tiempo-**

**-Abuela, ella es Ginger la hija de Helga y pues se quedara aquí un rato-**

**-Tex no sabia que ya tenias una hija -** dijo alegremente la abuela.

Arnold empezó a ruborizarse –** No abuela, ella no es mi...-** pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Helga le tapó la boca –**Nada, ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós **– y se llevó a rastras a Arnold fuera de la casa- **¿E****stas loco cabeza de balón? Nunca se te ocurra decir nada de eso frente a Gin, no quiero que luego ella se siente mal-**

-**Pero Helga, no entiendo ¿Ella no conoce a su Papa? –**

Helga se quedo petrificada ya eran dos veces que la gente trataba de indagar en su pasado –**No..no... sabe nada sobre nada sobre su padre-**

Arnold se sintió mal por la pequeña, él sabía más que nadie lo que se sentía no conocer a sus padres ya que el jamás conoció a los suyos. Sólo podía basarse en viejas historias que le contaba su abuelo, ya que ellos jamás regresaron – **Deberías decirle, ella tiene derecho a conocer de su padre ¿No crees? –**

-**Y ¿Eso a ti que te importa? Si no quiero hablar con ella, no es de tu incumbencia** -

- **Es su padre Helga, ella tiene todo el derecho a saber que sucedió con él** -la voz de Arnold ya se oía en reclamo.

Helga ya no sabia que más decir, muchas veces había deseado contarle a Gin sobre sus padres pero se lo habían prohibido estrictamente.

– **¿Y que quieres que le diga? ¿Que su padre nos abandonó en cuanto supo que la estaba esperando?-** sí le había mentido, pero lo consideraba lo mejor, además eso no era del todo mentira.

Arnold entristeció al escuchar eso, él no se imaginaba que eso le hubiese sucedido a Helga – **Fue difícil lo siento, no debí exigirte algo así –**

Helga dio un largo suspiro, el camino sería largo si se la pasaban tratándose así –** Mira Arnold esta bien, después de todo Gin necesitara saber de su padre tarde o temprano. Pero aún no me siento lista para decirle ¿entiendes? –**

**-Si, lo comprendo –**

**-Y ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida he?-** Helga hizo un intento por cambiar el tema- **¿P****iensas casarte con Laila?-** esa pregunta la comía por dentro desde que lo volvió a ver, sabia que tal vez la repuesta le iba a doler en el alma pero necesitaba saber.

Arnold sintió que se le trababan las palabras, él no había pensado en eso, menos desde que Helga volvió a su vida, necesitaba meditar sobre eso **–No estoy seguro de querer compartir mi vida con ella, creo que no somos el uno para el otro-**

Helga lo miró y se sorprendió. Uno no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de que Arnold no estaba enamorado de ella **- No la amas ¿No es así?-**

- **Si, al principio de nuestra relación pensé que era así, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que sólo era una ilusión de niño -** eso era algo que él siempre se lamentó por esa torpe ilusión de niño perdió a la persona que de verdad amaba

**-Y ¿ Por qué sigues con ella?-** Helga se sentía confundida, si no la amaba porque seguir con esa farsa

-**Tal vez es sólo porque tengo miedo de quedarme solo**- tuvo tanta inseguridad después de perder a Helga que temía que si dejaba a Laila, nunca encontraría a otra persona; ya que había perdido a Helga.

-**Ya llegamos** – Helga se sintió algo decepcionada, quería saber un poco más sobre eso

La sala era preciosa típico de una fiesta de Ronda; las luces tenues le daban un ambiente romántico, la música era suave y lo único que le molestaba era el retrato gigante de Ronda en la entrada

Una mano se extendió hacia donde estaba ella – **Me permitirías**- Helga se quedo boquiabierta, todo parecía tan perfecto como cuando ellos eran novios – **Me gustaría pero ¿Y el trabajo?-** ella podía llegar a ser la persona mas responsable del mundo, si de su trabajo se trataba, siempre le había gustado dar una buena imagen a sus jefes -**Mira cabeza de balón, si tu no quieres trabajar allá tu. Yo a eso vine ¿entiendes?- **

Arnold la jaló delicadamente hacia su cuerpo, la tomó de la cintura y acercó su boca a su oído- **Olvídate del trabajo por un minuto y sólo déjate llevar, te prometo que luego de esto haré lo que tú me digas **– Helga no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir la cercanía que tenían, pero no sólo se dejo llevar por la música, hace tanto que deseaba tenerlo cerca y respirar su aroma que en su infancia siempre la volvía loca.

Arnold solo quería tenerla cerca, no la quería soltar, no quería que se separara de él, quería besarla, estrechar su cuerpo como alguna vez lo hizo, cuando eran una pareja

**-¿No te parece extraño?** – susurró

-**¿Qué?**– preguntó Helga medio adormecida, mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro, no lo podía evitar su aroma la embriaga al grado de no controlar su cuerpo; su cerebro le decía que él tenía novia, pero su cuerpo no quería alejarse de él.

**-Pareciera que el tiempo no ha pasado entre nosotros ¿no crees?-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**dijo Helga mirándolo a los ojos.

**--**

-**Muy bien Sheena ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?-**

**- ¡Derrocar al enemigo y obtener las galletas!** – Gin y la abuela tenían sartenes en la cabeza y se encontraban en la sala custodiando al abuelo.

-**Pero Pookie ¡No puedes comer galletas hasta que hayan cenado!-** decía Pheel que se encontraba amarrado a una silla.

-**¡****No le hagas caso al enemigo soldado y tomemos el botín!-**

**-¡Si señor!-**

**-¡Pookie!-**decía ya molesto y con muchas ganas de visitar su oficina

**--**

**-Porque aún siento que te amo, como en ese entonces** – dejo Arnold mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Helga y se perdía en ellos.

Helga no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿ Acaso todo esto era una mala pasada que le jugaba la vida? Ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por olvidarse de Arnold y de repente venia y le decía que se sentía como en ese entonces.

Se soltó de golpe, tenia que pensar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, esto era muy pronto ella tenia a una niña de la cual cuidar.

-¡**Helga espera!-**

**-No me parece chistosa tu broma –**

**-Helga ¿Por que no me crees?-**

**-¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ya cumplí con mi parte ahora cumple con la tuya!-** dijo mientras se alejaba de él lo más posible, necesitaba pensar.

--

-**Señoras y señores, les avisamos que estamos llegando a Massachusetts, espero que disfruten su estancia. Gracias por su preferencia –**

Gerald bajó del avión, había sido un largo viaje pero ya estaba aquí y tenía mucho que hacer

**-¡****Taxi!-**

**-¿A donde lo llevo señor ?-**

**- A Harvard –**

**- ¿Estudia allá señor? -**

-**No, sólo he venido a ver a alguien que extraño-** en voz baja sin que el taxista lo oyera –a mi amada Phoebe-

--

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo por ahora, como dije perdón por las tardanzas, mi tiempo últimamente esta muy medido, por fas dejen reviews para saber que les pareció ¿ok?

Bye, chaito, arriveverchi XD


	4. un rayo de esperanza para mi

Hola de nuevo, bueno solo les quería agradecer por los reviews y que bueno muy pronto espero no darles tantos dolores de cabeza por mis errores y para Acosta: No te preocupes, sé que tus regaños son para que la historia se aprecie mejor y lo entiendo, además así me ayudas a no cometer los mismos errores, pero ya verás que si voy a mejorar. Sobre todo que pronto tendré a alguien que me ayudará con esto: les presento a mi editora Flor440, que me estará ayudando con mis errores; aunque hoy no pudo por cuestiones técnicas pronto me estará ayudando (aplausos)

Bueno sin más, espero que disfruten este episodio

**Un rayo de esperanza**

Helga y Arnold iban de regreso al pensión, después del baile no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra la sensación de incomodidad reinaba el ambiente, por más que trataban de disimular, Arnold se sentía rechazado por la reacción de Helga y Helga sentía demasiada con fusión.

Sus prioridades se mezclaban. El amor por Arnold o el amor por su hija ¿Que era lo que realmente sucedía en su cabeza y su corazón?

No quería darle cabida a uno más que al otro, después de todo Arnold alguna vez había sido su razón de vivir ¿Cómo se olvida a alguien que durante tantos años te dio una razón para existir? Y ¿Que sucedería cuando tuviera que decirle a Gin la verdad sobre sus padres? Ella sabia bien que algún día tendría que decírselo le gustara o no a ellos que se los dijera y temía grandemente la reacción de la niña al saberlo ¿Dejaría de quererla acaso?

Aún cuando faltara mucho para decirle sobre esto, ya que tenía planeado decírselo, era algo que Gin tenia derecho a saber aunque le costara a ella misma el perder a su hija. Sus temores eran idea de que ya nunca mas escuchará un mamá de sus labios, que no la viera como su madre, todo eso en definitiva la aterraba.

-**Helga yo...-**

La voz de Arnold la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, te hice sentir incómoda y realmente no era mi intención...-**le molestaba disfrazar la verdad, pero no soportaba el sentir a Helga tan lejos de él.

Helga lo observó por unos segundos, si aún quedaba algo de molestia en su persona el ver la actitud tan noble que mostraba Arnold hizo que se desvaneciera al instante –** No, perdóname tú a mí, creo que a veces exagero las cosas más de la cuenta. Es decir tú sólo quisiste hacer un comentario gracioso, sé que no lo dijiste con esa intención–**

Arnold sintió gran alivio al ver que Helga lo había perdonado, pero también tristeza al oír su comentario ¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta de que ese comentario no era ninguna broma?

-**Helga ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-Si –**

**- ¿Aun lo amas?- **Helga se descolocó ante esa pregunta

**-¿****Amar? ¿De que hablas?-**

**- Tu ¿Aún amas al padre de Ginger**?– listo lo había dicho, esa duda lo venia atormentando necesitaba saber si la había perdido definitivamente o aun había alguna esperanza de recuperarla.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron por completo ¡Esto si que no lo podía contestar! ¿Cómo podía decir que amaba o no a alguien que simplemente no existía? Ya que el único al que había amado era precisamente Arnold.

**-Helga por favor dime la verdad** - Arnold sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho, necesitaba saberlo, en verdad necesitaba saber que no lo amaba.

-**Arnold yo...-** Helga meditó unos segundos, lo tendría que inventar, por que aunque él le rogara que le dijera la verdad, no podía –**No te puedo responder eso, por que... eso es algo que ni yo misma sé,** **si aun lo amo**– no quería mentir del todo así que fue lo único que se le vino al cabeza.

Arnold paró un momento el coche y miró a Helga ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera lo que sentía?

-**Arnold ¿Por que paramos? –**

**-No... no es nada **– dijo volviendo al camino, no quería presionarla, tal vez ella no quería herirlo y por eso no dijo nada, pero irónicamente eso lo lastimaba aun más.

--

Unos pequeños golpeteos se oían desde fuera de la habitación de Phoebe.

Phoebe, que ya se encontraba dormida, despertó algo malhumorada. Normalmente como estudiante modelo de la escuela no tenia casi tiempo para descansar y cuando tenia tiempo para hacerlo detestaba que la interrumpieran; sobretodo su compañera de habitación que era todo lo contrario a ella, fiestera, ruidosa y chismosa ¿Qué no tiene algo mejor que hacer? Se preguntaba cuando ella y sus fastidiosas amigas estaban en el dormitorio platicando de cosas que para ella resultaban ser cosas banales e insulsas.

**-Ya voy** – refunfuñó, se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta pensando molesta en que seguramente seria alguna de las molestas amigas de su compañera, que se la pasaban haciendo ruido y hablando chicos guapos y populares. Torció su boca en verdad odiaba que la despertaran.

-**Si vienes a buscar a Jessica de una vez te digo que no...-** se paralizó en el instante ese no era ninguna de esas molestosas chicas.

-**Phoebe –** ella alzó la cabeza ¡Esa era la voz de un hombre! Un hombre que sabía perfectamente quien era

**-...- **las rodillas le temblaban, el aire le falto por unos segundos, de repente su mundo parecía detenerse en este preciso instante "maldición ¿Porque ahora?"

--

-**Ya llegamos** – dejo Arnold mientras abría la puerta de la pensión.

Pero los dos se quedaron estupefactos al ver al interior.

Todo estaba regado y sucio ¿Qué rayos? Pensaron ambos.

**-¡Hi-yo**** Silver!**- gritaba la abuela montada en una escoba a lado de Ginger, quien iba montada en Abner.

-…-

**-Abuela ¿Qué sucede aquí?-**

**-¡Mami!-** dijo con emoción Gin, con su ropa totalmente sucia y su rostro lleno de chocolate.

-**¡****Gin!-** decía Helga algo exaltada. Todos pensaron que Helga iba a regañar a la niña **–Helga no es para tanto** – dijo Arnold tratando de calmar a Helga, pero lo extraño era que la niña no se veía en lo absoluto preocupada.

– **Te falto aquí**- tomando un poco de chocolate de su cara y poniéndolo en su vestido.

Las chicas empezaron a reír en conjunto y sin que Arnold se diera cuenta Gin le tiró chocolate a Helga.

-**¿Ah?****-** Arnold se quedó con la boca abierta, normalmente se regañaría a la niña pero ella ¿la estaba alentando?

**-¡Esa es mi Eleonor!–**gritó con emoción la abuela.

-**Claro Juana de Arco ¿Qué esperabas?** – dijo Helga con una sonrisa picarona.

-** A ver, a ver ****no entiendo nada** – exclamó Arnold algo exasperado por no comprender la actitud de Helga.

Helga sonrió maliciosamente –** No te preocupes algún día lo entenderás, camarón con pelos** – y sin previo aviso le embarro chocolate en la cara y se echo a reír a carcajadas.

Arnold se pasó la mano por donde estaba el chocolate – **Ah ¿si?****-** Tomó el chocolate que tenia en la cara y se lo embarró en la cara de Helga. Y de pronto todos se embarcaron en una guerra de comida tirándose todo tipo de cosas (huevos, leche. pasteles, ¡guerra de comida!) Mientras el pobre del abuelo sólo observaba como la casa se ensuciaba de comida y una que otra le caía a él

- **¡****Por favor chicos necesito ir a la oficina**! –gritaba el abuelo

--

La puerta se cerro en su cara – **¡vete de aquí!**

-**Phoebe por favor, necesito hablar contigo** – Gerald tocaba insistentemente la puerta de su habitación.

**-¡****Te dije que te fueras!-** Phoebe tapaba sus oídos con sus manos, no soportaba esto ella realmente quería huir en este momento.

-**Phoebe-** dijo un poco mas quedito mientras recostaba su espalda en la puerta – **Yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por recuperarte , así...-** en sus ojos se podía apreciar ese brillo de determinación que siempre tuvo-

**-... que no creas que esta será la última vez que nos vamos a encontrar** – se levanto lentamente observo un momento la puerta y deslizó un pequeño papel debajo de ella. Tal vez aún no era el momento adecuado para hablar, pero siempre habría un mañana para intentarlo, eso era algo que Arnold le había enseñado muy bien.

Phoebe se encontraba agarrada a sus rodillas, "Te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por recuperarte" esa frase estaba en su cabeza y no lograba borrarla, se acercó hacia donde estaba el pequeño trozo de papel, sus manos nuevamente temblaban de miedo e impresión ¿De verdad la amaba tanto?

"**Un pequeño rayo de esperanza te pide mi alma, no me dejes, no me olvides, que se que también me amas, los errores son muchos, los aciertos tal vez no hay, pero si algo no te voy a negar es que a ti jamás te voy a olvidar. Sólo te pido una pequeña oportunidad y verás que no te voy a defraudar" "Café del centro, 2 pm"**

-**Gerald -** estrechó el papel en su pecho, ahora tenia que pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento ¿obedecer al corazón o a la razón? Sabía que aún lo amaba, pero temía que le fuera a fallar como aquella vez.

**-Yo también te amo** – susurró mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía tan débil y vulnerable últimamente; como si de nuevo fuera esa Phoebe que ella tanto detestaba.

--

Todos en la pensión se encontraban tirados en el piso, el cansancio de estarse tirando comida por toda la casa los había hecho caer al piso rendidos y en un profundo sueño, bueno casi a todos por que Arnold aún estaba despierto, observando como Helga dormía abrazando a su pequeña.

Sonrió, de verdad Helga tenia la habilidad de sorprenderlo, acaricio su mejilla eran tan hermosa, cada vez más hermosa aunque su rostro estuviera manchado de comida, esa belleza natural que siempre había tenido deslumbraba. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, tenia tantos deseos de volver a probar esos labios que siempre habían tenido un sabor único, jamás había encontrado labios tan dulces y adictivos como los de ella, la distancia entre sus rostro se iba acortando - **Solo por un momento, quiero soñar que aún me amas- **susurró mientras se acercaba para besarla, un pequeño contacto pero con un gran significado para Arnold –**Y ¿Cuando he dejado de hacerlo?** - dijo Helga.

Arnold abrió sus ojos ¿Acaso Helga le había dicho que aún lo amaba? Pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados totalmente en el mundo de los sueños ¡Esto no podía ser! pensó Arnold.

...

Gerald se encontraba esperando en el café, temía que Phoebe no apareciera, que nunca lo perdonara y que se alejara de él, porque eso seria algo que no soportaría en lo absoluto; pero trataba de mantenerse positivo así como Arnold le había enseñado, suspiró ¡Cómo le hacia falta escuchar el consejo de su amigo! Pero también se sentía culpable por haberle ocultado algo tan grave como esto a Arnold su mejor amigo, después de solucionarlo todo le contaría a su amigo y se disculparía con él.

Phoebe se encontraba en la puerta del café, se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que estaba en esta situación sí se supone que no iría? Pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al lugar donde deberían encontrarse, tomo un largo suspiro, tenia que estar loca para querer hacer esto. Pero si ya estaba aquí que perdía con entrar.

Gerald estaba muy atento a la entrada, sus esperanzas se estaban esfumando minuto a minuto al ver que no llegaba. Pero entonces el sonido de la puerta llamó una vez mas su atención y allí estaba Phoebe, su Phoebe.

Se acercaba a paso lento hacia donde estaba, su corazón le latía a mil por hora. Para Gerald parecía un ángel que se acercaba a el para darle la oportunidad de volver a amarse.

-**Phoebe-**

-**Ge..ra..ld –** se preguntaba ¿Porque tanto nerviosismo de repente? Se suponía que estaba segura de que no quería volver a lo mismo de lo que se alejó, pero de nuevo todo eso volvía a su cabeza.

En los primeros minutos un silencio incómodo los invadió. ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Qué decir? era un interrogante para ambos hasta que Gerald decidió romper el silencio -**Phoebe yo, quería decirte que lo siento, sé que fui un estúpido en todo este tiempo, pero no quiero perderte, realmente quiero estar contigo**-

-.**Gerald yo no puedo creer lo que me dices** – a Gerald se le paró el corazón con ese comentario ¿De verdad no le creía? Acaso ¿No podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras?

-**Pero si lo que te digo es verdad, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo**- replicó Gerald.

-**Gerald, no nos hagamos tontos, ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para fingir que nada ha pasado, por que no es así**- de nuevo ella bloqueaba sus emociones con la razón ¡Cómo odiaba hacerse eso! Pero temía grandemente salir lastimada.

-**Es decir que te das por vencida sin haberlo intentado** – un silencio incómodo se había formado de nuevo

**-Yo...-** Phoebe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Gerald se había acercado rápidamente y la estaba besando dejando a Phoebe con los ojos de par en par, intentó zafarse dándole golpes en el pecho para que la soltara, pero pronto sus propios deseos y sueños añorados de estar con él aunque sea por un momento, hicieron que se rindiera y correspondiera el beso como si nunca hubiese pasado nada "Te das por vencida sin haberlo intentado" Esa frase rondaba su cabeza. Ella si quería intentarlo, pero su propio miedo la frenaba ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente intentarlo? Se separaron lentamente, aun había algo de magia que rondaba en su alrededor.

-**Gerald, esto no está bien** -dijo en susurros Phoebe mientras su boca volvía a ser tomada por Gerald, pero ahora con mas pasión –**Phoebe aunque me dijeras que te rindes, yo nunca lo haría, porque sé que me amas y sólo seremos felices el día que estemos juntos –** le dijo al oído y la envolvió en un abrazo protector, no quería que se marchara, quería que entendiera que él la amaba y que no la dejaría irse de su lado tan fácilmente; no sin dar la lucha por recuperarla.

Phoebe se aferró a su cuerpo ¿Es que aun después de tantos años y de tantas cosas lo único que le daba paz era estar a lado de Gerald? Se dejaría llevar por unos minutos más, no se negaría estar con él aunque sea un momento mas, quería fingir que nada había pasado y que aún se amaban con cada fibra de su ser ¿Porque te amo tanto?

--

-**Gin ya es hora de irnos –**

**-Ya voy mami-**

**-Muy bien, pues en marcha**- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro abría la puerta.

**-Atchú-** sintió como ciertas cosquillas en la nariz había algo le estorbaba en el camino-**¿Pero que?- **frente a ella vio un hermoso ramo de lirios

-**Es una disculpa por todo lo que pasó anoche, sé que no debí y lo siento -**Arnold estaba parado frente a ella ofreciéndole aquel bello ramo y Helga totalmente roja recordó lo que había sucedido anoche.

**Flash back**

Helga sentía como algo cálido presionaba sus labios y algo que no entendía por completo se le susurraba al oído, trataba de despertarse pero su sueño era tan placentero…

Ella y Arnold juntos, sentados al pie del muelle el día en que al fin se dijeron sus sentimientos. Habían sido un total de muchas pruebas y problemas para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, muchas personas alas cuales enfrentar, muchas noches de espera y confusión, muchas lagrimas derramadas, pero ¡Al fin! todo había culminado en una sola cosa él y ella juntos para amarse el uno al otro para siempre o eso es lo que creyeron en ese momento.

-**Arnold yo...-** el chico detuvo las palabras de Helga poniendo su dedo índice en aquellos rosados labios

**-No necesitas decir mas** – y sin mas acortó la distancio entre sus labios en un tierno y entregado beso, uno de esos que ya se deseaban con el tiempo

-**Helga te amo y aun que sé que tu ya no me quieres mas, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, como desde la primera vez que nos conocimos **–ahora era el turno de ella de hablar, pero como dicen una imagen vale mas que mil palabras o en este caso una acción, se acercó una vez mas a Arnold y lo besó de la misma manera que él lo había hecho– **Y**** ¿Cuando he dejado de hacerlo?-** le dijo Helga con una sonrisa en los labios –**entonces ¿Aun me amas a pesar de todo lo que a pasado?-**

Helga sonrió aun más parecía que la vida le sonreía nuevamente, como la primera vez que se conocieron.

– **Un amigo una vez me enseño que a pesar de lo ruda o violenta que podía ser, siempre creería firmemente que yo soy una niña tierna y amable y que un día no tendría miedo a demostrarlo; bueno pues esa niña está aquí y ya no tiene más miedo a mostrarse tal cual es y está dispuesta a luchar hasta el final por lo nuestro, por que te amo y no estoy dispuesta a abandonar este sentimiento**-

El mar tomaba un color anaranjado, el sol ya se escondía de su contraparte, la luna y una pareja de enamorados de tan solo 10 años observaba la escena, felices de que este seria el comienzo de una eterna felicidad.

Esa sensación cálida aun se sentía en sus labios ¿Sería por lo que soñaba o de verdad había algo mas ahí que un simple sueño? Abrió delicadamente su ojos para darse cuenta que no lo estaba soñando ¡De verdad la estaban besando! Se quedó sin moverse por unos instantes, su cuerpo no quería responder a su cerebro, simplemente quería quedarse en esa posición, pero su cabeza era otro rollo ¡Qué rayos haces Helga! ¡Sepárate! Él tiene novia ¿Recuerdas? Hash ¡Cómo odiaba tener la razón! ¡Cómo odiaba la idea de tener que separarse de sus labios! Pero odiaba aún mas saber que Arnold jugaba con sus sentimientos, que la confundía y la dejaba siempre sin aliento, que aún después de tanto tiempo sus besos la seguían volviendo loca ¡Rayos como lo odiaba por hacerle esto!

Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenia y lo empujó con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba **-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-**

Arnold se quedo perplejo ¿Ella ya se había despertado? Pero que idiota había sido como no pensó antes de actuar** –Helga yo...-** Helga se levanto, ni siquiera lo vio, su cabeza estaba echa toda un enredo de nuevo" maldición Arnold porque eres tu eres único que puede hacer estragos en mi cabeza"

-**Gin vamos ya es tarde** – le dijo a la pequeña que se frotaba lo ojos y se levantaba para ir lado de su mamá.

-**Espera, es muy tarde déjame llevarte al menos **–le rogó Arnold, no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

**-G****racias pero ¡No! tomaremos un taxi**- dijo fríamente Helga necesitaba estar lejos de él.

Gin empezaba a salir de la casa con Helga detrás pero antes de salir por completo un brazo jaló de ella.

–**Helga tenemos que hablar** –

**-Hablar ¿De qué?-** Helga por fin estalló y dejó salir toda la rabia y confusión que guardaba, necesitaba desquitarse, olvidarse por un momento de todo su control y simplemente ser ella la niña de 10 hablando en cólera.

**-¿De lo tonta que pensaste que era? Como para atreverte a besarme aún teniendo novia o ¿De lo mucho que pensabas burlarte de mi? Para que pudieras jugar conmigo y seguir con tu noviecita –**

Arnold sintió un dolor en el pecho ¿Cómo podía pensar que él quisiera jugar con ella? Pero lo que más le dolía es que en el fondo ella tenia razón; tenia novia y todo el día de hoy se la había pasado insinuándole que le gustaba ¿Qué clase de persona era como para hacer esto? Se cuestiono él mismo.

¿Donde estaba el Arnold justo y honesto que jamás se atrevería a coquetearle a alguien si sabia que él tenia una pareja? No era justo para Helga, ella se merecía una persona que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a todo y a todos para estar con ella, no un cobarde como él.

Helga sintió como la fuerza que ejercía en su brazo disminuía y se soltó bruscamente.

**-¡****No me vuelvas a tocar ¿Entiendes? De ahora en adelante el único tipo de relación que tenemos es laboral, sólo somos compañeros de trabajo ¿Entiendes? **– El corazón de Helga se le partía a pedazos ella no quería ese tipo de relación entre ella y Arnold pero era lo mejor, él tenia una novia y aunque le dijera que no la amaba tampoco seria capaz de dejarla "si el cree que yo voy a ser la otra, está muy equivocado; porque yo merezco ser la novia. No la amante"-**Arnold** –dijo un poco más tranquila- **Yo también merezco ser feliz con alguien que esté dispuesto a luchar por mi ¿No crees? –**

Arnold la observó ¡Como lo confundían sus palabras! A veces podían acariciarte como la suave brisa del viento y en otras ocasiones podían ser tan mortales como el filo de una espada, pero al mismo tiempo tan ciertas.

–**Lo sé –**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué te empeñas en herirme si lo sabes? Tú ya tienes a alguien, déjame buscar a ese alguien para mí-** Las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir, pero su curso se vio detenido.

-**Mami el taxi ya vino**-la niña estuvo esperando el taxi afuera con la abuela y al verlo venir fue corriendo a avisarle a su mamá.

-**Mami ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?**-

Arnold se sorprendió mucho, debido a que Helga estaba volteada no se había percato de su estado.

-**No es nada pequeña dama, sólo me entró algo en el ojo**- La mirada de Gin se volvió triste, no soportaba ver a su mamá en ese estado y simplemente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como siempre hacia su mamá cuando ella era la que estaba triste. Helga no dudo ni un momento en corresponder el abrazo ¡Cómo adoraba a su niña! Ella era su lucecita, cuando ella estaba perdida en la oscuridad ¿Qué haría sin ella?

El sonido del pito del taxi sonó, ya era hora de que se marcharan.

-**Ya debemos irnos, pequeña dama** – dedicándole una cálida sonrisa y tomando la mano de su pequeña, salieron de la pensión dejando a un Arnold triste y deprimido recriminándose por sus acciones.

La puerta se cerró.

Helga y Gin ya se subían al taxi.

-**Espera mami, olvidé algo**- la pequeña se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió rápidamente hacia la casa.

Allí un Arnold pensativo observaba la puerta por donde se había ido Helga –**Helga perdóname –**susurró.

-**Mami te quiere, seguro que te perdonará** – dijo una vocecita que entraba por la puerta.

**-¿****Ginger? Pensé que ya se habían marchado-**

**-Por favor ya no la hagas llorar** – dijo Gin con una mirada triste.

-**Gin **– esa niña realmente era excepcional, sus actitudes se parecían a las de su madre, protegiendo siempre lo que amaba.

-**Yo sé que quieres a mi mamá, así que te pido que la hagas feliz, sólo no te rindas** –le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó su mano. A Arnold esa pequeñas manitas le parecieron muy tiernas, esa niña desbordaba el amor que Helga le trasmitía todos los días, la niña colocó algo en la mano de Arnold y salió corriendo.

-**Cuídala mucho, porque yo te estaré vigilando-** dijo antes de salir por la puerta y subir al taxi con su madre que la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa.

Arnold sentía en este momento un gran cariño por esa niña; ahora entendía por que sus abuelos estaban tan alegres de verla, esa niña realmente era una gran persona. Abrió la palma de su mano para ver lo que Gin le había dejado y sus ojos se abrieron por completo ¡Era el relicario de Helga! Ese que siempre llevaba con ella, aunque ahora se veía un poco sucio, seguro había estado guardado por muchos años. Lo abrió para apreciar aquella hermosa dedicatoria que ella le había hecho hace tantos años _**"Mi corazón siempre estará contigo" **_Arnold de nuevo sintió como la esperanza volvía a aflorar en su corazón tal como le dijo Gin no se rendiría.

**Fin del flash back**

Helga lo miró por unos minutos, a veces Arnold la confundía tanto y otras la apaciguaba de maneras que ni ella misma entendía. Tomó con delicadeza el ramo de lirios él la conocía tan bien que aun recordaba que a ella nunca le gustaron las rosas.

-**Gracias –**dijo tímidamente.

Arnold se sentía algo nervioso, estuvo meditando toda la noche acerca de lo que sucedió y del medallón que Gin le entrego. La tensión aún se podía percibir en el ambiente ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? Eran interrogantes para ambos.

Gin observaba desde la ventana, en el poco tiempo que llevaban aquí ella había visto cómo ese señor lograba hacer feliz a su mamá y eso era algo primordial para Gin, ella amaba ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su mamá y si su mamá era feliz, ella también era feliz. Pero había visto la tristeza en el rostro de ella y eso la hizo sentir igual; por eso ella había decidido ayudar al señor Arnold con esto, aunque ella era pequeña siempre querría lo mejor para su mamá.

**-M****ami ¿El señor Arnold me llevará a la escuela? –**

Helga viró para ver a su pequeña parada detrás de ella sonriendo abiertamente, mientras entre sus manitas llevaba una pequeña muñeca, seguro alguna de sus favoritas pensó **- No pequeña dama, el señor ****Arnold solo...-**

**-Sólo quería invitarlas a ti y a tu mamá a almorzar después de la escuela –**

Helga se dio vuelta ¿Qué no aprendía la lección de que no decidiera por ella? y ¿Que había del "Ahora solo somos compañeros de trabajo"?

**-Heee**- Gin grito de emoción **– ¡Podemos mami! ¿Siii?-** Gin puso la cara de perrito que Helga pocas veces podía resistir.

**-Está bien** – dijo con desgano, tal parece que tendría que poner las cosas en claro con él una vez más.

--

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos, poco a poco se separaron de aquel protector abrazo.

Phoebe empezaba a maldecirse internamente ¡Cómo odiaba ceder ante sus sentimientos!

**-Gerald esto no esta bien yo no puedo hacer esto, no quiero volver a lo mismo –** se levantó y salió corriendo, pero aun así, a simple vistas Gerald pudo distinguir las cristalinas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar que el uno sin el otro no podían vivir? Pero no se desanimaría, la amaba como lo había dicho, no se rendiría. Se levantó con la cabeza cabizbaja, a pesar de que no se rendiría no podía evitar sentir la tristeza que asolaba su corazón cada vez que veía a Phoebe en ese estado ¡Cómo odiaba ser la causa de su llanto! Colocó el dinero en la mesa y se marcho lentamente del lugar; tal como pensaba recuperarla no seria nada fácil.

--

Gin jugaba alegremente en los juegos del restaurante, aunque al principio había pensado que irían a un restaurante de esos aburridos a los que siempre iban cuando mamá tenia trabajo en Los Ángeles, se sintió aliviada al ver que el señor Arnold las había llevado a un restaurante infantil para que ella pudiera jugar y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Había una piscina de pelotas!

**-heeee-**

Helga observaba como su hija se divertía en los juegos, en realidad no había prestado mucha atención a lo que Arnold decía porque francamente no quería sentirse aun mas dolida de lo que ya estaba, prefería ocultarse en un mundo lejano a la realidad que tener que escucharlo.

**-¿****Helga?-**

**-Ah ¿Qué?** -

-**Te decía que el señor Martínez esta muy satisfecho con la nota de ayer –**

**-Claro cabeza de balón, que más se podía esperar de mi-** dijo con arrogancia sólo para molestar a Arnold.

-**Claro, como digas Helga** – "paciencia" se repetía mentalmente, volver a esa vieja rutina de cuando niños le costaba algo de trabajo sobretodo que con los años Arnold había cambiado un poco en el aspecto en dejar que lo traten mal, incluso se podía decir que se había vuelto un poco arrogante con todas las cosas que había adquirido como periodista.

-**Esto será algo muy entretenido ¿no crees?**

**- ¿De que hablas? –** una chispa se podía apreciar en los ojos de Helga una chispa de competencia.

**-Me han dicho por allí que tú eres uno de los mejores periodistas del periódico, así que espero que me des un buen reto, por que sino no seria interesante a menos que todo eso de que eres muy bueno solo sean habladurías** – Helga se reía internamente esa sed de competir nunca se le quitaría.

-**¿M****e estas retando acaso?** – en los ojos de Arnold también se podía distinguir ese deseo de competir, al igual de que esto seria una forma de acercarse a Helga un poco más.

--

Gin se encontraba dentro de los toboganes jugando alegremente cuando topó con alguien que venia del lado contrario al de ella.

-**Lo siento** – dijeron los niños al unísono

-**Daniel-**

**-Ginger –**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto Gin, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

**-Mi papá ****y yo vinimos a comer aquí** – dijo el niño igual de sonrojado que la niña.

--

-**¿M****e estas retando?-**

**-¿Tu que crees? ¡Claro! A menos que tengas miedo de perder ARNOLDO –**

**-Muy bien, pues de ahora en adelante así será**- respondió Arnold con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Hola** – ambos viraron para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

**-¡****Mike! **– la alegría era palpable en la voz de Helga **–Que alegría verte, pero ven siéntate y come con nosotros –**

**-¿S****eguro? no creo correcto interrumpir algo importante –** dijo alegremente Mike.

-**No, no es nada importante solo son tonterías –**

Arnold veía la escena con asco y evidentemente molesto por la interrupción, él quería estar a solas con Helga por un momento y no con todos eso buitres que estaban detrás de ella y según él Mike era uno de ellos, ya que durante el trabajo él y Helga se la pasaban juntos y eso le causaba unos celos que no podía contener.

**-Si nada importante** – dijo con ironía mientras Mike se sentaba a lado de Helga provocando lo celos de Arnold.

**-Y dime ¿Están en una cita?-**

**-¿Qué? nosotros no...-** Helga decía con nerviosismo.

**- ¿Ah si?** – mientras le guiñaba el ojo y Helga se ponía roja de la vergüenza y Arnold se ponía aun mas molesto.

Ese chico ya le había arruinado el almuerzo, pensó Arnold mientras observaba como con Helga.

--

**Continuara….**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque de una vez les aviso que el siguiente tardare un poco en subirlo ya que estaré en época de exámenes. Pero haré lo posible por no tardar mucho.

Bye Hanachan se despide.


	5. un poco de mi pasado

Hola aquí les traigo mi nuevo episodio, aunque este es un poco mas fuerte que los anteriores pero conforme avance la historia, esto va a estar sucediendo, por que todo esto rodea mi tema principal. Pero eso ya lo irán describiendo.

De nuevo gracias por los reviews me son muy útiles para continuar y espero esta vez no tener tantas faltas (espero) Sin más que decir ¡Que lo disfruten! saludos a Acosta y a Maring que siempre me están escribiendo _Arigatō gozaimasu._

--

Helga y Gin ya se encontraban de regreso en su hogar, durante el rato del almuerzo Helga se sintió realmente aliviada de que Mike se sentara con ella, no quería estar a solas con Arnold. Eso la ponía demasiado incomoda. El timbre de la casa sonó y ella bajó algo apresurada para abrir, este día en verdad no habían dejado de molestarla con visitas y demás.

**-Hola hermanita bebe-**

-**¡****Olga!-**se quedó con la boca abierta ¡Qué rayos hacia ella aquí! y más que nada si ella estaba aquí eso significaba que...

**-H****oney, que alegría hace tanto que no te veíamos** –frente a ella estaban Bob y Miriam el primero con una expresión no muy agradable.

**-¡Qué rayos hacen aquí!-** dijo con brusquedad Helga. Guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón y cuando ellos aparecían pera ella era inevitable comportarse de esa manera, le habían hecho tanto daño que simplemente no los podía tener cerca, todas las horribles cosas que tuvo que pasar por su causa y ahora vienen a visitarla con aires de "te extrañamos hija" ¡Que rayos creía esa gente! ¿Qué era tan estúpida como para olvidar todo el daño que le habían causado?

-**Honey-** Miriam se acercó a ella dispuesta a darle un abrazo, pero Helga retrocedió violentamente su solo contacto le infundía miedo **-¡No te me acerques! y ¡lárguense de mi casa!-**Helga dijo cada vez mas exaltada.

**-¡Esta es nuestra casa y te guste o no, nos vamos a quedar!-**gritó Bob enfurecido por el comportamiento de Helga.

**-¡****No me vengas con esa estupideces. Yo compre esta casa!**- Bob sacó el contrato de las escrituras y las rompió en su cara – ¡**Pues esta cancelado así que lárgate de aquí!**-Helga sintió un nudo en su garganta ¿Cómo podían ser esas personas tan desalmadas sus padres?

**-E****spera Bob, Helga puede vivir con nosotros ya sabes hasta que consiga una casa**-rogó Miriam pero Helga en vez de ver con buenos ojos la acción de su madre, la miró con desprecio ella jamás se dignaría estar donde ellos estuvieran, eso le enfermaba.

-**¿****Mami?-**Gin había escuchado todos los gritos y bajó muy preocupada por lo que sucedía allí, ese mal presentimiento había sido confirmado, esos señores estaban en casa y eso significaba solo problemas, ella no los recordaba mucho porque sólo los había visto una vez en toda su viada cuando era pequeña, pero solo recordaba vagamente los gritos y lagrimas que lanzaba su madre hacia ellos por algo que hasta ahora se le hacia borroso, pero eso era suficiente para saber que esos no eran buenas personas.

-**Gin-** Helga miro preocupada a su hija.

**-¡Pero mira aquí esta la bastardita!-**grito enfurecido Bob.

**-¡No le hables así a mi hija!-** le grito Helga mientras corría a lado de Gin.

**- Y ¿Cómo más se le llama a esa maldita bastarda? Que sólo arruinó la reputación de la familia eh ¡Tú y esa maldita niña son las culpables de todo! ojalá y se murieran las dos así nos ahorrarían muchos problemas- **pequeñas lagrimitas corrían por la carita de Gin ¿Por qué la llamaban así? acaso hizo algo malo ¿Se habría portado mal con ellos? ¿Por eso la odiaban tanto?

Helga no aguantó mas ¡Estaban lastimando a su hija! y eso no lo permitiría, viro a ver a su hermana y a su madre como siempre cediendo ante lo que Bob decía, como muñecas sin voluntad ni pensamientos propios ¡Como los odiaba! Su perfecta hermana que decía que quería forjar lazos con ella, ni siquiera abría la boca para defenderla, solo observaba en silencio todo lo que ocurría y su madre era igual, no contaba con nadie de su familia y ahora sin un lugar adonde ir ¿Qué sucedería con ellas?

**-¿Por qué me hacen esto?-**pregunto lastimosamente.

**-La empresa de tu padre esta en quiebra y no tenemos adonde ir, lo sentimos mucho Helga-**dijo su madre

Helga tenia deseos de llorar pero no lo haría, no frente a ellos, sabían cuanto había trabajado ella para obtener esa casa para su hija y ahora porque a ellos se les pegaba la gana le quitaban todo por lo que luchó ¡No era justo! ¿Por que se lo hacían de nuevo? ¿Cual fue el pecado tan grande que cometió como para tener esa familia?

Abrazó fuertemente a su hija, le tapó los oídos para que así Gin no pudiera escuchar lo siguiente que diría –**Los odio ¿saben? ustedes sólo han sabido hacerme daño durante toda mi vida, es por eso que los odio**- su voz se oía pausada y dolorosa en cada palabra.- **Y te juro Bob que si vuelves a decirle algo como lo de hoy a mi hija ¡Te mato!-** Helga por fin exploto.

**-¿Entiendes? ¡Te juro que te mato!-**

Miriam y Olga sólo observaban con lágrimas en sus ojos, les dolía escuchar las duras palabras de Helga ¿Qué tan bajo habían caído como para que ella los odiara? Esa mirada de odio y rencor que les daba las mataba por dentro, la sangre de su sangre las odiaba y no quería saber nada de ellas ¿Es que jamás acabarían los problemas entre ellas?

Helga se separó lentamente de Gin y le susurro al oído **"Esta bien te prometo que ellos nunca mas te volverán a hacer daño"** y tomando a su hija salió del edificio. No sabía donde ir, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, su mente divagó en la única persona en la que siempre había confiado en los tiempos difíciles "Arnold, ayúdame"

--

**-¿Por qué le hacemos esto?-**preguntó dolida Miriam, ella amaba su hija se suponía que como madre debía apoyarla, no perjudicarla como hasta ahora había hecho.

-**Ella se lo busca deja de pensar en tontería** –la recriminó Bob.

Miriam sintió apretarse su pecho ¿Cómo habían llegado a estos extremos? ¿Cómo es que se habían olvidado de su hija? la habían dejado sola y ni siquiera se preocupaban por su bienestar ¿A que extremos llegaban que ahora le que le quitaban sus momentos de tranquilidad? que eran lejos de ellos. Y esa criatura, se sentía culpable por todas las cosas terribles que le habían dicho ¿Qué culpa tenia Ginger de todo esto?

Si alguien era inocente aquí era ella, pero desde que existía no habían parado de insultarla y ofenderla, al igual que a Helga. Miriam estaba muy conciente de su error al haber apoyado a Bob en esta decisión, pero más que nada estaba segura del dolor que le provocaba a su hija con todo esto.

Su instinto de madre nunca había sido el mejor con su hija menor, pero jamás creyó llegar tan bajo como para permitir que todas esa cosas sucedieran.

**Flash back**

**-¡Lárgate de esta casa, jamás te aceptaremos mientras tengas a esa bastarda contigo!-** gritaba Bob habían ido a visitar a su hija para encontrarse con que ella tenia en sus brazos a la pequeña y aseguraba que era su hija.

**-¡Esta es mi casa! Bob te recuerdo que yo pago este departamento con mi dinero y jamás te pido ni un maldito centavo. Así que te aseguro que el que se ira no seré yo-**

**-Plaff –** su madre le había proporcionado una bofetada a Helga **– ¡Niña estúpida! ¿Tienes una idea de las consecuencias de lo que has hecho? ¡Te has arruinado la vida! **–Miriam se sentía dolida por la acción de su hija, el ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez mas tenso, nada bueno saldría de esto.

Helga se toco la mejilla, su corazón le dolía, sabia que nunca contaría con ellos; pero jamás espero ese trato de parte de ellos.

-**Esta bien papi, todavía podemos solucionarlo**- habló Olga

-**¿A**** que te refieres Olga?** – preguntó Miriam.

-**Nadie sabe aún del bebe de Helga, podría darlo en adopción, así salvaríamos nuestra imagen-**

Helga no daba crédito a lo que oía, su hermana la "perfecta" Olga le estaba proponiendo abandonar a su bebe.

-**Es una buena idea-** dijo Bob aunque Miriam ya no dijo nada, estaba callada, no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto le desilusionó que su hija mayor sólo pensara en la reputación y no en lo importante ¡Helga era parte de la familia! y necesitaría su apoyo sin importar sus errores.

-**Escucha me bien Helga, si quieres seguir recibiendo mi dinero será mejor que te deshagas de esa cosa ¿Entiendes?-** le asentó un fajo de billetes en la mesa.

Helga sentía como la rabia, la decepción ante sus padres se acumulaba. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de la niña, no quería que escuchara las cosas hirientes que diría **-N****o-**

-** ¿Q****ué dijiste jovencita?-**

**-Dije que no, Bob-**

**-Mira que si no lo haces, luego no vengas a rogar que te aceptemos en la casa ¡Porque te sacaríamos a patadas!** –

-**No**** es mas quédate con tu sucio dinero ¿me oíste? no me interesa, desconóceme como hija si así lo deseas, pero no te atrevas a tocar a mi hija ¿entiendes?** – Helga tomo el puñado de billetes que tenia en la mesa y se los aventó- **¡Tu dinero me provoca asco! ¡Todo lo que viene de ti me da asco! quédate con tu maldito apellido, que no me interesa, a mi me da vergüenza pensar que soy de tu misma familia. Todos ustedes sólo son una bola de buitres avaros que creen que solo el dinero y la reputación son importantes pues déjenme decirles que yo no soy como ustedes, yo soy diferente y que jamás me rebajaría a su nivel **–

Miriam observaba dolida, su hija les estaba diciendo que los odiaba, que nunca había sido feliz en su compañía, todas y cada una de sus palabras eran como dagas en su corazón.

**-P****ero hermanita bebe tu no podrás con el peso de cuidar a un niño-** replicó Olga, pero se callo enseguida al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzó Helga y temió seguir hablando de ello.

-**Que te quede claro que para mí ya no eres mi hija** – le dijo Bob de una manera fría.

-**Y que a ti te quede claro que nunca lo fui**- y sin más les abrió la puerta invitándolos a irse.

**Fin del flash back**

Miriam liberaba unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas y las cosas no pudieron ponerse peor hasta la última vez que vieron a Helga.

**Flash back**

El timbre de la nueva casa de los Pataky sonó, ahora ellos vivían en Florida, ya habían pasado dos años desde lo sucedido con Helga.

**-¿****Si quien es?-** se oyó desde el aparato.

-**Soy Helga –**

-**Helga –** Miriam se sorprendió al oír que ella estaba aquí, abrió alegremente la puerta como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, era su hija le había dolido traerla al mundo ¿Cómo no iba estar alegre de verla? después de dos años.

**-Honey que alegría verte aquí—**Helga la miró incrédula.

**-Lo siento Miriam, no vengo por nada más que negocios** – Miriam se decepcionó al oír esto; tenia la leve esperanza que tal vez viniera por que los extrañaba, a hacer las paces y ser de nuevo una familia.

-**¿****Se encuentra Bob?-** Miriam entonces noto a la pequeñita que se escondía detrás de la falda de su madre, la niña se aferraba fuertemente a su madre como si ella fuera su protectora y miraba con curiosidad dentro de la casa, eso le provoco cierto sentimiento a Miriam recordando que ella jamás había estado así con Helga cuando era pequeña, por lo que veía la niña era muy apegada a su madre ese lazo entre madre e hija se podía apreciar a simple vista. Miriam sintió nostalgia si tan solo ella hubiese cultivado ese lazo con su hija cuando era pequeña tal vez ahora no estarían en esa situación no tendría que soportar el rechazo de ella.

-**Si claro, esta en la oficina, te llevare**- Helga caminaba a lado de Gin quien observaba con detalle cada cosa que había en la casa, era tan grande que parecía una mansión de esas que salían en la televisión. Al llegar al despacho, Helga paró en seco al principio temía mucho ir a esa casa sobre todo por que no tenia con quien dejar a Gin y viéndose forzada a llevarla a lo que ella consideraba era la boca del lobo, tenia mucho miedo de lo que ellos le pudieran hacer al verla es por eso que evitaba a toda costa el contacto con ellos; pero hoy no le había quedado de otra, ella aún no cumplía veintiuno, así que ellos seguían teniendo cierta tutoría sobre ella. Además de que quería comprar la casa que tenían en Hillwood, para que más adelante ella y Gin vivieran allá no quería seguir en los Ángeles, pensaba que era un lugar muy ajetreado para criar a una niña, sobre todo que ella no tenia a quien la apoyara en esto.

-**Helga cariño ¿sucede algo?-** al ver la expresión de miedo de su hija se preocupó ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Helga? Helga reaccionó un poco.

**-Miriam ¿te puedo pedir un favor?** –preguntó dudosa Helga.

**-Claro cariño ¿qué es?–**Helga sintió asco ante las palabras tan maternales que le soltaba, pero no tenía otra opción, no iba a exponer a su hija al estar junto a Bob**-¿Podrías cuidar de mi hija un momento en lo que hablo con Bob?**-

**-Claro Honey –** Miriam no podía explicar por que sentía tanta empatía hacia la niña pero quería estar con su nieta.

**-Gracias** – dijo secamente Helga le daba igual de miedo dejarla con Miriam, pero vagamente confiaba mas en ella que en cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

Entro al oficina, se podían apreciar todos los enormes trofeos de Olga y eso le causó tristeza recordado su horrible niñez.

**-¿A que vienes? Se supone que nunca más ibas a volver ¿no?-** las palabras de Bob eran tajantes y molestas ¿Cómo era posible que una persona así hubiese tenido hijos?

-**Mientras no cumpla veintiuno no puedo hacer más, tendremos que aguantarnos **– respondió secamente tampoco le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo tenerlo cerca. -**Necesito que firmes algunos papeles –**

Miriam cuidaba a la niña, le causaba ternura ver esos ojitos y esa sonrisa que se asomaban en el rostro de la niña si bien no se parecía nada a Helga estaba muy mona la pequeña, pero ese detalle llamo mucho la atención la niña no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a Helga, en realidad no parecía ser hija suya china y pelo rizado algo andaba raro allí.

**-¡Lárgate de aquí!–**

**-¡****Me voy, pero no sin que firmes estos papeles!–**

**-¡No voy a firmar nada y llévate contigo a esa bastarda!-**

**-¡No le faltes al respeto a mi hija!-**

Bob había estallado, Helga le había dado a firmar los papeles de emancipación y allí se dio cuanta que la niña estaba registrada como una Pataky y eso lo había enfurecido.

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?–** entro Miriam asustada de los gritos de Bob contra Helga.

**-¡****Lo que sucede es que esta se atrevió a registrar a esa cosa con nuestro apellido!- **dijo señalando a la pequeña.

**-¡Ella no es ninguna cosa ella es mi hija! ¿entiendes?-** Bob levantó su mano estaba dispuesto a golpearla.

**-¡Bob no!**- gritó Miriam, pero era demasiado tarde el golpe que le dio fue tan duro que Helga había terminado en el suelo.

Bob tenía sus ojos en marcados de soberbia y coraje; Helga había arruinado la reputación de la familia de esa manera, era tanta su ceguera que no se percataba del que grado al que estaba llegando ¡Había golpeado a su propia hija la sangre de su sangre! Como podía ser tan desalmado

Miriam quiso correr hacia donde estaba Helga pero un brazo fuerte la detuvo – **Ni se te ocurra -** le dijo de forma amenazante –** Si no quieres terminar igual**- Miriam empezó a sentir miedo, nunca Bob se había comportado de esta manera.

Helga abrió los ojos por unos instantes había perdido el conocimiento, pero si Bob pensaba que esto la iba a sacar del camino estaba muy equivocado, intentó levantarse y al instante sintió un punzante dolor en el cuerpo y una gotitas desangre que caían al suelo, un hilo de sangre recorría su boca pero no se dejaría intimidar. Tambaleante se levantó del suelo y con una mirada firme se dirigió a Bob.

– **No me voy hasta que acedas a firmar y me vendas esa casa** – dijo seriamente mientras se limpiaba la boca, estaba dolida no lo podía negar pero su terquedad le impedía irse. Se acercó a su pequeña, se sentía arrepentida de que ella hubiese presenciado tal cosa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ella no se iría sin conseguir lo que necesitaba.

-**Tanta es tu insistencia** – pensó Miriam.

**-Ah esta bien, haz lo que quieras –**dijo firmando los papeles y aventándoselos al suelo , si algo reconocía Bob era el coraje y la entrega que tenia esa niña para hacer lo que quería y al ver que no se rendiría dejaría las cosas como estaban por esta vez.

Helga miró los papeles sin expresión, todo sentimiento hacia ellos ya no existía, sólo había un tremendo rencor, odio, decepción ¡Qué difícil era que la vida le jugara malas pasadas! Levantó los papeles tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo haría y sonriéndole a su bebe, la cual por inercia también sonrió, se marcho de esa espantosa para su gusto casa.

**-¡Y más vale que no vuelvas! ¿Entiendes?–** le gritó Bob, Helga sonrió un poco parecía que esa frase era ahora la preferida de Bob.

Miriam solo observaba en silencio mientras se sentía terrible por dentro ¿Hasta donde podían llegar por una estúpida reputación?

La niña miraba atenta toda lo que sucedía ya iban de regreso, aquel señor les había dicho que se fueran pero durante todo ese trayecto podía distinguir algunas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su mamá.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio llorar y aunque era pequeña jamás lo olvidaría.

**Fin del flash back**

Miriam abrazaba fuertemente una foto de su hija menor **-Helga –** dijo débilmente, que triste era todo esto pero lo peor era que ellos mismos lo habían provocado.

--

Helga se encontraba en un parque meditando, se suponía que ahora en Hillwood las cosas mejorarían, que tendría una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo, un lugar donde Ginger pudiera crecer; pero las cosas no estaban resultando tan bien como esperaba, ahora ni si quiera tenían una casa cortesía de Bob, la desesperación de que sería de ellas si las cosas siguen así la invadía, pero por lo menos esta vez...

Observaba a la niña jugar. Un poco de tiempo y ella olvidaría ese mal momento que pasaron allá, se alegraba de que aun era muy pequeña para recordar el resto de la historia y los terribles intentos de separarlas. Al parecer Bob quería recuperar su reputación haciéndose cargo de la niña, cosa que obviamente Helga permitió, ellos sólo la querían para su imagen, para fingir que en su vida todo iba bien; un bollo de mentiras y falsedades que ella no permitiría.

**Flash back**

**-¿Q****ué tu quieres que?-** Helga no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Bob quería quitarle a la niña!

-**Dámela yo le daré una mejor vida de la que tu le puedes dar y ten por seguro que tendrás una buena gratificación por esto**- Bob hablaba con tanta frialdad de la niña, como si ella fuera un objeto al cual puedes comprar y usar cuando quieras.

**-¡Vete al diablo!-** dijo Helga mientras se colocaba delante de la niña para protegerla.

**-¡Mira que te ofrezco una buena cantidad de dinero, así hasta te quitas un peso de encima!-** Helga sentía nauseas ante las palabras de su padre- **¡****Eres un maldito, no te atrevas a decir que mi hija es una carga por que ella es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida!-**

**-¡****Si no quieres por las buenas, será por las malas! ¿Entiendes? Pero Bob Pataky siempre obtiene lo que quiere-**

**-¡Pues entonces así será porque yo no pienso entregar a mi hija y menos a un montón de desalmados como ustedes!-**

**Fin de flash back**

Después de eso fue una lucha constante en contra de ellos; pero logró ganarles, lo cual hizo rabiar a Bob, pero eso era lo menos importante, lo que la alegró era que nadie le quitó a su hija ni siquiera ellos, pero parecía que otra vez la vida le jugaba una mala pasada, que otra vez tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no había, como cuando Bob la golpeó o cuando supieron de su hija. En todas esas situaciones difíciles siempre había mantenido en su mente que todo era por un buen futuro para Gin, entonces perdía el miedo; como madre muchas veces no podía permitirse tener miedo por que si lo tuviera ¿Quién cuidaría de su hija? Esa fue una valiosa lección que había aprendido nunca rendirse, ella siempre daría lo mejor de si, empezó a sentir como sus ánimos se rehabilitaban: enfrentaría a Bob y a muchos más, pero recuperaría lo que era suyo, lo que compró con su esfuerzo para habitar con su hija.

**-¿****Helga?-**

Helga viró asustada al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, para ver a Arnold parado atrás de ella.

**-¿****Arnold? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –

-**Sólo pasaba cuando te vi ¿Sucede algo? Te vez algo preocupada-** dijo notando en seguida la palidez de Helga y lo rojo de sus ojos.

--

Gin se encontraba detrás de los juegos, se había mezclado entre los demás niños para que su mamá no preocupara por ella, pero la preocupación era notable aun en su rostro "esos sujetos" sabia que los había visto en algún lado, pero esos recuerdos eran ya tan borrosos y poco entendibles para ella, sobretodo para la corta edad que tenia en ese entonces, pero al verlos ahora le causó una extraña sensación en el pecho, "dicen que los niños no en tendemos aun estas cosas pero eso es una mentira yo entiendo tanto como ellos" pensaba Gin "ellos" de repente como en un flash una imagen clara pasó por su cabeza: su mamá tirada en el piso, en la boca una mancha de sangre, en su mirada se veía la ferocidad, la tristeza y la determinación de esta "que significa todo esto" pequeñas imágenes pasaban por su cabecita cada vez más claras, pero ninguna le daba una idea total de lo sucedido ¿Qué sucedió? Y los recuerdos de esta tarde la inundaron, las duras palabras de ese señor, miró hacia el cielo las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir ¿Qué habré hecho para que me odien? Se cuestionaba a sí misma.

"Ojalá y se murieran las dos, así nos ahorrarían muchos problemas" ¿Por qué la odiaban? "Maldita bastarda" –esa palabra- Gin jamás se había cuestionado respecto a su familia o el por que todos sus amigos tenían padres y ella solo tenia a su mamá; ella siempre había visto el tener a su mamá como un milagro, nunca había sentido la ausencia de su papá al cual ella no recuerda a ver visto nunca -¿Papá?- y de repente un sentimiento de ausencia embargó a la niña. Observó a los demás niños con sus papás, los empujaban en el columpio, les ayudaban en el pasa manos o los tenían cargados en sus hombros para que vieran las estrellas ¿Por qué ella no tenia un papá? Siempre bromeaba con los amigos de su mamá preguntándoles si querían ser su papá, pero nunca una broma de ese tipo tuvo tanto sentido para ella como ahora , ella realmente quería un papá **-Papá ¿acaso no me querías?**- preguntó mirando al cielo "Desearía tener a mi papá y a mi mamá juntos" mientras una pequeña lagrimita se escapaba de sus ojos.

--

-**Muy bien, los resultados de los exámenes finales están ya publicados. Les deseo suerte a todos en su futuro-** el maestro se despidió de sus alumnos, en dos días Phoebe se graduaría con honores de Harvard, le había tomado mucho pero al fin lo hacia. Salió del salón tota mente animada, pero todos sus ánimos se vieron truncados en cuanto vio a cierto moreno esperándola al puerta del salón – **Gerald ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Te espero **–dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

**-Tú no deberías estar aquí, estas instalaciones son sólo para estudiantes de aquí-**

**-Bueno, pues entonces me haré uno-** respondió en broma.

**-¿Qué**** tengo que hacer para que entiendas que esto se acabo?**- dijo cortante y fría Phoebe.

-**Nada, por que aunque lo hicieras, no me iría de tu vida –**

**-¿Por que estás tan seguro?-** respondió Phoebe molesta por la arrogancia del moreno.

-**P****or que, aunque no estuviera aquí, siempre permanecería allí-** dijo señalando su corazón lo que hizo ruborizar a Phoebe.

-**No digas tonterías, ya te he dicho que esto se acabó-** dijo mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado para que notara su sonrojo.

**-Ah si** **y ¿Por qué aun te pones nerviosa cuando estas conmigo?**-su sonrisa se mostraba arrogante y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-**¡****Yo no estoy nerviosa estás alucinando!-** quiso replicar Phoebe – **¡Ya no te quiero!-** esas palabras le habían dolido a Gerald- **Sabes bien que eso es una mentira –**dijo tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro!-**Phoebe sabia bien que eso eran puras mentiras.

**- Por que si fuera así no evitarías mi mirada, ¡vamos dímelo a los ojos! Si de verdad es cierto.**

Phoebe tembló ante la cercanía que ahora tenían ambos, de nuevo se sentía débil por su sola presencia.

**-¡Hey tu! ¿Qué le haces?–** un profesor que pasaba por allí había visto la escena y decidió intervenir.

Phoebe agradeció por esa interrupción, no sabia si seria capaz de decirle tal mentira a Gerald viéndolo a sus ojos.

Gerald soltó a Phoebe y esta aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí, simplemente su cercanía la hacia sentir débil y descontrolaba sus sentimientos. Gerald tenia la capacidad de romper las barreras de frialdad y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

**-Phoebe**- repitió Gerald mientras la veía alejarse de él – **yo sé que eso es mentira, tu aún me amas, no me engañas ya no huyas más –**

**--**

-**Helga yo lo siento mucho, ellos no debieron-** Helga le había contado todo lo que había pasado aunque prefirió omitir los detalles de los insultos y demás cosa feas que le habían dicho no le parecía agradable recordar aquello.

**-Lo sé, pero así no lograre solucionar nada-**

-**Quédense en la pensión, desde hace un tiempo tenemos un habitación disponible** – de nuevo el sentido de la humanidad de Arnold pensó Helga siempre tan bueno y solidario, eso era algo que siempre había admirado de él y que en un tiempo fue lo que mas amaba.

**-Gracias pero no estoy segura**- se sentía nerviosa con la idea de estar en la misma casa con él.

**-Oh vamos, no tienes donde quedarte y no creo que quieras regresar ahí-** dijo Arnold sonando lo mas lógico posible, aunque también por su propio bien la idea de que ellos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo le encantaba.

-**Bueno... está bien, pero sólo esta noche**- Tendría que regresar de todas maneras, no permitirá que Bob y compañía se quedaran con lo que ella trabajó tanto para conseguir.

**-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?** – dijo en un tono más serio.

-**Sí ¿Qué sucede Helga? –** Arnold en realidad se sentía triste, Helga siempre había tenido problemas con su familia pero nunca esperó que ellos llegaran al grado de quitarle su casa.

**-¿P****odrías cuidar de Gin un rato?-** Helga iba regresar y a recuperar lo que era suyo ¡Eso ya lo había decidido!

**-¿A donde vas? –** Helga se había parado y se dirigía directo a su casa.

**-A**** recuperar lo que me pertenece** – dijo sin voltear a verlo. Helga podía ser tan testaruda algunas veces.

**-Pero Helga** – Arnold quiso replicar, pero ella ya se había ido; algo en su interior le decía que debió haberla detenido, esto no le daba buena espina.

**-¿Mami?-** Gin apareció parecía que la había visto marcharse.

-**Gin por aquí –**

**-Señor Arnold ¿A donde va mi mami?-**

-**Fue a ver algunas cosas regresará pronto, ven vamos, la abuela nos esta esperando-**

**-¡Hee que bien!-**trató de fingir alegría, pero por alguna razón sólo podía sentir angustia.

Helga miraba a Arnold y Gin irse camino a la pensión, no se iría sin asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sin más se volteó para continuar su camino hacia la casa Pataky, sudaba frio sabía que enfrentarse a Bob era peligroso ya que siempre que lo hacia, Bob se ponía violento y eso le asustaba. Por eso prefirió salir con la niña antes de que el ambiente se volviera peligroso, pero ahora que la niña se había quedado con Arnold estaba mas tranquila; aun si él se tornara violento de nuevo, no habría problema solo estaría ella, la niña no correría ningún riesgo.

Nunca había tenido el valor de meter una demanda, eso seria muy peligroso por que entonces se darían cuenta de que Gin no era su hija biológica y eso le traería demasiados problemas y sobre todo para la niña seria muy doloroso que supiera antes de tiempo que ella no era su madre además de que temía mucho perder su cariño.

Se sentía helada, habían pasado dos años desde la última pelea que tuvieron y la última vez que la golpeó; pero algo le causaba orgullo: es que a pesar de todo ella siempre se levantaba con la frente en alto y siempre salía ganando. Si Bob creía que así la intimidaba pues estaba muy equivocada ¡Ella siempre se levantaría! Por que ese solo seria un obstáculo más en la carrera y lo tendría que pasar.

Abrió la puerta, tal como esperaba allí estaban todos.

**-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Te dije que largaras!-** le gritó Bob.

**-Esta es mi casa y los que se irán serán ustedes –** contestó firmemente Helga, no podía mostrar señales de miedo o la comerían viva, tenia que ser fuerte.

**-¿Y tu qué te crees para decir eso?-** un Bob desafiante se paró frente de ella.

**-La dueña de esta casa** – Helga seguía con el semblante firme.

Los gritos entre ellos pronto se hicieron escuchar, Bob lanzaba miles de ofensas hacia Helga y Helga se mantenía firme hacia lo que decía sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción.

-**Esta casa ya no es tuya –**

**-¡****Cómo te atreves!-** Bob levantó su brazo la iba a golpear. **-¿Acaso quieres que se repita lo de la otra vez?-**le gritó cada vez más fuera de sus cabales.

**-N****o puedes quitarme lo que por ley me pertenece** – hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no temblara ante el miedo que le daba que la golpearan de nuevo.

-**Eres una...-** Bob ya no controlaba sus acciones y un fuerte puño se dirigía directo hacia donde se encontraba Helga, ella cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llegó.

**-¡No la toques!–** Helga se impresionó ante esto "esa voz"

**- Y ¿Tú quien te crees para decirme que hacer o no?** – le miró desafiante Bob.

**-¿Arnold?-** Arnold estaba enfrente de ella, agarrando fuertemente el puño de Bob.

--

**Continuara…..**

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo espero que les hay gustado. Díganme que les pareció ¿si? XD


	6. me preocupas

Hola ya volvo lo se después de un montón de años pero es que la escuela me mantenía muy ocupada pero felices vacaciones al fin volví bueno que mas le voy a c decir sino que ya sabes esta es la versión no editada por lo que segundamente muy probable tenga un montón de errores de ortografía así que espero que me tengan paciencia y sin mas gracias por su apoyo sus opiniones son muy importantes .

Lo prometo actualizare mas seguido

**Flash back**

_El camino ala pensión parecía tranquilo y sin alteración, claro a primera vista pero en realidad, la preocupación invadía a ambos, gin no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas imágenes y Arnold estaba sumamente preocupado por las palabras de Helga antes de irse "a recuperara lo que me pertenece "si bien conocía Helga ella era demasiado impulsiva como para pensar en las consecuencias lo cual preocupaba al rubio_

_-**señor Arnold?-** pregunto dudosa Gin_

**_-¿qué sucede?-_**

_-**podríamos ir con mi mama?-** pregunto indecisa, esa sensación en su pecho le decía que tenia que estar con ella que algo malo ocurría_

_Arnold viro a ver a la niña observando que ella también se encontraba igual de angustiada que el_

**-estoy preocupada-** se animo a decir la niña esa sensación la con sumían esa imágenes la angustiaban y ese presentimiento no la dejaba en _paz dicen que los niños poseen un sexto sentido para estas cosa pues a gin le pasaba algo parecido ella presentía el peligro en el que estaba su mama_

_**-iré por ella pero tu tendrás que quedar en la pensión**- dijo Arnold , no quería exponer ala niña alo que fuera que estaba pasando allá que seguramente no seria nada bueno_

_**-¡me lo prometes ¡–** en su voz todavía era perceptible su incredulidad_

_**-¡claro! le dijo sonriendo es mas es una promesa -** mientras le daba el dedo meñique cosa que la niña miro extrañada pero pronto comprendió lo que significaba_

_Arnold sonrió tal vez era demasiado pronto para pensarlo pero le gustaría ser el padre de esa niña_

_pronto dejo ala niña , y sin esperar ni un minuto condujo hacia la casa Pataky no quiso mostrar abiertamente su preocupación cuando estaba gin pero el estaba igual de angustiado pronto el coche llego a su destino , desde la calle se podían escuchar todas esas horribles cosas que pasaban en la casa pataky_

_salio casi disparado del coche mientras mas escuchaba esos gritos que lo hacia sentirse aun mas preocupado toco rápidamente al puerta para encontrar aun a angustiada Miriam que le abría_

_**-Arnold-** reconoció enseguida Miriam reconoció al antiguo novio de Helga por lo que ella recordaba el único que de verdad se preocupo por ella, pero lo raro de todo esto es que ella no había vuelo a saber des de aquella tarde en la que Helga había llegando llorando al casa diciendo que ya no quería vivir mas allá_

_**-¿qué haces aquí?-** pregunto entre intrigada y molesta al recordar la tristeza y desolación de su hija en aquel tiempo_

_**-vine por Helga** – dijo desesperado por entrar oía claramente las ofensa de Bob hacia Helga y eso lo estaba impacientando_

_- **mami quien es ¿?-** pregunto intrigada Olga al oír que la puerta se abría pero al ver a Arnold su ceño también se frunció Olga considera a Arnold el responsable de todo por que según ella si el no hubiese lastimado a Helga ella jamás se hubiera ido y nunca hubiese pasado lo que sucedió_

_-** ¿y tu que haces aquí?-**pregunto Olga adoptando una actitud totalmente diferente ala que todos conocían, ella en alguna ocasiones dejaba salir su verdadera forma de ser , no la sonriente al grado de la hipocresía que siempre parecía_

_**-vine por Helga respondió de nuevo –** cada vez mas irritado como no reaccionaban al oír los gritos y ofensa que estaban diciéndole a Helga , era su familia debería correr en su auxilio no quedarse parados viendo cuestiones entupidas del que hacia o no aquí pensó_

_Miriam vio al muchacho una vez mas confundida respecto del como actuar ella no quería mas problemas con Bob pero hubo algo que la convenció esa mirada el realmente se estaba preocupado por Helga el estaba haciendo algo que ni Olga ni ella era capases de hacer, cuidar de Helga_

_**-puedes pasar** –dijo con la cabeza gacha si ella misma no pensaba interferir antes de que Bob hiciera algo de lo que seguro ella se arrepentiría el resto de su vida pues entonces dejaría que Arnold lo hiciera , algo le decía que en verdad era sincero que el cuidaría a Helga_

_**-¡¿pero que te sucede mama este tipo no debería estar aquí?¡-** exclamo enfadad Olga_

_**-Olga cállate y deja que Arnold haga lo que tenga que hacer –** Olga se congelo era la primera vez en toda su vida que escudaba a su mama hablarle de esa forma tan decidida y enojada al mismo tiempo así que opto por lo mas sano hacer lo que ella le decía, aun que no con buena disposición eso era seguro, sentía celos no loo podía negar "por que Helga , porque siempre ella " le daba coraje , le molestaba de gran manera por que a diferencia de ella Helga siempre había tenido el coraje y el valor para defender lo que creía para ser como ella quería mientras que ella era un simple títere sin voluntada propia ._

_Arnold miro en forma de agradecimiento a Miriam si bien ella nunca había sido la madre mas atenta esta acción le confirmaba que ella si se preocupaba por su hija aun que sea un poco- **gracias –** susurro_

_Miriam lo miro. Ella estaba haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en años estaba haciendo lo correcto sin importarle nada - **¡apúrate antes de que suceda algo grave! ¡Date prisa!-** Arnoldo callo en cuenta de lo que decía y salio cogiendo hacia donde estaba la oficina donde se oían lo gritos_

_y allí estaba tan firme como siempre podía ver esa determinación en sus ojos de Helga ella seguía firme a su palabra , aun que estaba escondido de tras de la puerta para que no lo vieran , el podía notar con facilidad la actitud de valentía de ella pero igual su miedo claro esos solo el notaria quien mas si no el , Helga podía engañar a cuantos quisiera con su actitud pero a el ,! a el no¡ por que par el ella era un libro abierto que había tenido el privilegio de leer y conocer aun que aun le faltara mucho mas podía decir con orgullo que la conocía mas que cualquiera_

**_-¡esta casa ya no es tuya ¡–_**

_**¡Como te atreves ¡-** Bob levanto su brazo la iba a golpear , y Arnold sintió que le hervía la sangre como se podía atrever ningún ser humano e mas ni siquiera un animal actuaría como lo hacia el_

_**-¡acaso quieres que se repita lo de la otra vez!-**le grito cada vez mas fuera de sus cabales_

_Arnold ya estaba avanzado directamente hacia donde ella estaba, eso significaba que ya se había atrevido a golpearla "menudo animal" pensó ya saliendo de su escondite para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Helga , nadie la tocaría y menos en su presencia_

_**-¡no puedes quitar me lo que por ley me pertenece! –** hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que su voz no temblara ante el miedo que le daba que la golpearan de nuevo_

_**-eres una......-** Bob ya no controlaba sus acciones y un fuerte puño se dirigía directo hacia donde se encontraba Helga ella cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe , su piel se erizo y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, puso lo mar rígido que pudo su cuerpo para que el golpe no la lastimara mucho pero pronto se dio cuente que este no llego ¿qué sucedía aquí? Dijo mentalmente_

_**-¡no la toques ¡–** había lo grado actuar a tiempo justo sin que Bob pudiera racionar se había puesto delante de Helga y la había defendido_

_Miraba con fiereza a Bob , por intentar lastimarla , realmente si no fuera por su actitud hace mucho tiempo le habría caído enzima a ese animal_

_**¡¿Y tu quien te crees para decirme que hacer o no?!** – le miro desafiante Bob_

_La rabia aumentaba en Arnold , atrever se a dañar a una persona indefensa era lo mas bajo que alguien podía hacer_

**Fin del flash back**

**Arnold?-**Helga estaba atónita Arnold estaba enfrente de ella protegiéndola ?se froto sus ojos alo mejor todo esto era producto del golpe de Bob y por eso estaba inconsciente y soñando con lo que no fue

**-pues yo soy su protector y si te atreves a ponerle un dedo enzima de nuevo tu....-** el coraje se notaba enseguida ¡atreverse a lastimarla como podía!

Helga salio de su mundo en ese momento esto no era un sueño ¡Arnoldo estaba enfrente de ella protegiéndola,¡ trago saliva hacia un sobre esfuerzo para no llorar de la alegría de que estuviera con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba a su lado

**-¡tu no me mandas ¡–** decía Bob mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Arnold para pelear , cosa que Arnold no dudo en responder el ya le traía ganas por haber golpeado anteriormente a Helga

**-¡Arnold no¡-** Helga podía ver como ambos hombres se arrastraban por el suelo

**-¿Helga que sucedió?-** grito sorprendida Miriam al entrar ala habitación, y ver tal escena

**-¿qué no ves?-** grito un poco enfada por el comentario tan obvio y haciendo caso omiso de la cara de reproche de Olga tomo el jarrón que estaba cerca y vació el agua donde se encontraban los hombres , si bien le tenia miedo ala reacción de Bob ante esto sabia que tal vez era la única forma de separar a Arnoldo del bestia de padre que tenia

Ambos se separaron al sentir el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo se levantaron con dificultad claro Bob muerto en coraje por lo que Helga había hecho

Arnold solo miro a Helga con algo de disgusto pero a pesar de lo peligrosa de la situación ella no perdía su característica forma de ser

**-si piensas pelear háganlo afuera ¡-** grito – ¡**yo no voy a soportar teatritos y menos en mi casa!**-

Olga miro a Helga "que nunca se rinde" pensó simple tan necia tan insistente se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que su hermanita bebe acepte que ah perdido

**-será mejor que se vallan** – dijo Miriam mientras llevaba a Bob afuera de la habitación al parecer el licor que había bebido antes de que todo esto pasara ya estaba haciendo efecto y se encontraba mas calmado

Helga miro a su madre con molestia ella planeaba no irse ¡esta era su casa! y estaba mas que segura de que de no se marcharía bueno eso hasta que cierta mano la tomo con rudeza y la saco de la casa

**-¿qué rayos haces?-**Helga miro acusadoramente al rubio

**-¡nos vamos! –** le dijo en voz seria Arnold

**- ¡no me voy a ir esta es mi casa ¡–** replico Helga tratando de zafarse

Arnold salio de sus cabales acaso no entendía ¿?, tomo por los hombros a Helga obligándola a verlo su semblante serio causo cierto escalofrió en ella, son pocas la veces en la que Arnold se molestaba a tal grado que ella se sintiera intimidada y si así era no era nada bueno

**-¡que acaso no comprendes ¡-**miro a Helga en su semblante se podía apreciar toda esa preocupación –¡**tienes una idea de lo peligroso que fue el venir aquí que te pudo haber pasado si no hubiese venido que tal si Bob te hubiese matado!-** Helga abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿había sido tanta su terquedad?

**-¡¿que seria de ti , que seria de mi , que seria de Ginger?¡-** ahora lo comprendía había sido una total imprudente pero aun se mantenía en esa postura de necia- **es mi casa es el patrimonio mió y de Ginger yo no podía** ...-

sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de Arnold- **¡Helga Gin no nenecita solo un techo donde vivir necesita una madre que le brinde comprensión y apoyo pensé que eso ya lo sabias !–** Helga se impresiono antes esa palabras Arnold tenia razón acaso se quería convertirse en sus padres al preocuparse por algo tan banal , sin importar lo que sucediera gin y ella estarían bien solo con estar juntas unas pequeñas lagrimas de arrepentimiento corrieron por sus mejilla pero su recorrido fue detenido por la manos de Arnold que ahora acariciaba su mejilla

**- lo siento** – susurro débilmente Helga.

Arnold solo se limito a estrechar la con su cuerpo- **me preocupas –** le susurro –** si te llegara a pasar algo yo me muero –**

mientras la envolvía cada vez mas entre sus brazos y Miriam observaba por la ventana aquella enternecedora imagen con una sonrisa en su rostro tal como pensó ese chico realmente quería a su hija y ahora estaba mas que segura que su hija estaba en buenas manos , volteo su rostro para ves aun Bob tirado en la cama frunció su ceño ya era el momento de empezar a rectificar el camino

Perdiendo el miedo y empezando a hablar el ver la valentía de su hija hoy le dio el valor suficiente a ella para también enfrentar la cosas ya no tendría mas miedo

-------------------------------------------------------

Phobe se encontraba en sus habitación por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosa s ,

**-Gerald** – miraba la puerta fijamente si el seguía aquí no estaba segura de poder resistir mas el echo de que lo amaba y que quería regresar a su lado

**-Phoebe –** una voz interrumpió sus reflexiones su compañera de cuarto estaba allá ella solo enrosco los ojos siempre detestaría hablar con chicas tan banales como lo era su compañera

**-si que sucede ¿?-** eso no quitaba que conservara sus modales claro

- **tu conoces a ese guapo muchacho que a estado viniendo?-** a su compañera ya mero le salían corazones en los ojos mientras que Phoebe ya le quería caer en sima por estar poniendo sus ojos en Gerald

**-no no lo conozco ¡-**dijo tajante la asiática

**-que malo porque ese esta guapísimo con un chulo con uno así uno se gana el premio grande** –

Phoebe solo bajo su rostro –**creo que tienes razón**- sonrió, tal vez solo tal vez ya era momento de arreglar las cosas

..........................................................

Arnold y Helga se encontraban en la puerta de la pensión, Arnoldo observaba atentamente a Helga. Después de aquella platica o mas bien discusión ninguno delos dos había vuelto abrirla boca

Se encontraba callada y pensativa lo cual inquietaba al chico ¡¿qué pensaba ?¿y si desidia irse de la ciudad por esto? ¡No el no podría soportar otra partida de ella el no quería estar lejos de ella nunca mas

**-tranquilo no me pienso ir-** dijo serenamente la muchacha sorprendiendo a Arnold

**-¿pero como?-** Helga solo soltó su típico gesto de molestia de la infancia acompañado de una sonrisa irónica

**-como si no te conociera cabeza de balón yo no me voy no le daré el gusto a Bob por que esto no se termina así-**

Arnold sonrió había olvidado que si alguien lo conocía bien esa era Helga conocía cada gesto cada expresión de el a la perfección y como no si la chica lo había amado desde los tres años lo conocía de pies a cabeza.

Bajo su rostro se sentía avergonzado se supone que el igual la debería de conocer pero para su vergüenza no la conocía tanto algunas cosas, pero aun le faltaba tanto , no fue hasta que se hicieron novios que empezó a conocerla un poco mas pero su egoísmos no le permitió conocer la mas suspiro había un largo camino por recorrer

**-¡que piensas quedarte afuera ¡–** Arnoldo salio de su pensamientos para ver a Helga parada en la entrada esperándolo

Sonrió si seria un largo camino pero en todo el trayecto ella estaría acompañándolo

**- ya voy-**

Helga entro ala casa se sentía tan a gusto ahí que si fuera por ella nunca se iría pero solo era caridad pensaba ella y eso en parte era algo que detestaba ella siempre abi dependido de ella misma jamás de nadie mas este tipo de trato la hacían sentirse algo rara

**-donde esta gin ¿?-** tenia ganas de ver a su pequeña simple seria lo primero en lo que pensaría después de todo era su hija

**- esta en la habitación de arriba** – Helga se encamino hacia ella y al abrir la puerta allí estaba tan apacible en sus sueños, acaricio su rostro recordando lo sucedido momentos antes .ella no eran ningún trabajo para ella gin era su pequeño milagro que le pusieron en su vida y estaba mas que feliz de tenerla y criarla cada moneo que pasaba con su hija era especial

Arnold observaba desde la puerta la escena sintió como su piel se erizaba –achuu- era cierto el se encontraba totalmente empapado Helga oyó el estornudo y viro su rostro –**lo siento **– balbuceo

**- iré a cambiarme –** dijo Arnold saliendo de la habitación Helga solo observo en silencio como salía

llevo su mano al corazón es increíble que se sintiera nerviosa se dio un golpe mental que estaba pensando "Arnold seguía siendo novio de Laila "el hecho de que Arnold estuviera con ella no significaba nada se levanto y se dirigió fuera de la habitación necesitaba platicar un rato con Gerti talvez ella la pudiera ayudar pero su camino fue cortado cuando cierto rubio apareció enfrente de ella llevaba su pijama y su toalla en los hombro por su cabella se podían apreciar una ligeras gotas de agua que colgaban de los mechones de su cabeza Helga sintió como le ardían las mejillas a su gusto el se veía guapísimo

**-ven** –le indico tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a su cuarto

Helga sentía como su respiración se agitaba como su pecho parecía n sube y baja ¿qué estaba pensando Arnold ?

Gin observaba desde la puerta escondida había visto cundo su mama llego pero había considerado que lo mejor era dejarla un rato a solas con el señor Arnold para que platicaran , se sentía aliviada de que su mama estuviera sana y salva ya no tenia por que preocuparse

Helga se encontraba ya en la habitación de Arnold , lo mas roja y nerviosa posible , sus ojos no dejaban de pasear por esa habitación en la que tantas veces había estado unas sin que el mismo rubio las supiera , ella jamás se había llegado a sentir tan nerviosa con Arnold como hasta hora ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

**-Helga ¿?-**

-**eh ¿si?-** respondía casi como robot, mientras Arnold lo observaba extrañado

- **ten –** le dijo extendiéndole una camisa, Helga solo la miro y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio tal vez todos eso años en los Ángeles le abina afecto como podía mal pensar si la persona que tenia en frente siempre había sido la caballerosidad en persona , jamás haría algo indecente o malo

**-necesitaras algo para dormir esto te podría servir** – Helga tomo la camiseta aun con un nerviosismo latente aun que no de desconfianza mas de cercanía, una que no habían tenido en muchos años cosa que Arnold noto

**-te sucede algo**-le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella poniendo a Helga cada vez mas roja

**-no…claro…que...no-** dijo alejándose de esa incomoda situación mientras frotaba sus brazo , Arnold sonrió pícaramente ese era un gesto de Helga que conocía ala perfección "la actuación " y no perdió tiempo de nuevo en invadir su espacio personal –**pues a mí no me parece no será que tienes calentura** – le dijo acercando se aun mas con su sonrisa en le rostro

-¡**claro que no acaso crees que soy una debilucha que se enferman así de fácil!-**intento sonar segura para alejar al chico aun que ni ella misma estaba segura si podría contenerse esas ganas de besarlo de decirle que lo amaba pero por lo menos daría la lucha hasta el final siempre tan orgullosa como ella misma

**-no creo que seas ninguna debiducha-** le dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro ya a pocos centímetros de sus labios no sabia cuanto mas podría contenerse quería besar la , tenerla en sus brazos –**si no que me preocupo por ti**-susurrándole acortando por completo la distancia con un pequeño rose entre sus labios

Helga cerro los ojos y se permitió disfrutar aquel lindo beso que ella misma ya deseaba las carisias entre ellos no se hicieron esperar Helga envolvía el cuello de Arnold y el con sus brazo acariciaba ligeramente su espalda y la tomaba de la cintura con su otro y la estrechaba mas hacia el moría por tenerla cerca

el aire pronto abandono sus pulmones provocando para mal suerte de Arnold que tuvieran que separarse -**Arnold**- Helga lo veía fijamente a los ojos ella sabia que esto no estaba bien pero Arnold solo coloco si dedo en la comisura de sus labios- **ssshhh todo estará bien** – mientras atrapaba su cuello entre sus labios Helga empezó a sentir pánico si m no lo frenaba las cosa se saldría de control para ambos y eso no estaría bien –**Arnold detente eso ....-** pero sus palabras eras cortadas por las nuevas sensaciones que Arnold le hacia sentir con esas caricias en su cuello-no esta bien – al fin logro decir toda agitada y a poco momentos de ponerse a llorar de la desesperación no es que no quisiera Arnold pero ella sabia muy bien cual era su posición si permitía a Arnold continuar y por mucho que le doliera no se permitiría caer tan bajo ni siquiera por Arnold.

Arnold empezaba a bajar le la blusa la chica quería recorrer con sus labios cada centímetro de su cuerpo es que ella era su adicción pero todo se vio cortado por el sonido del celular de Arnold

**-riiingg-**

-** contesta-**dijo Helga con alegría esa seria la excusa perfecta par zafarse de esta situación tan incomoda a su gusto

**-déjalo así –** gruño Arnold mientras volvía a concentrarse el lo suyo

**-¡que contestes ¡–** Helga se zafo bruscamente de Arnold y corrió a tomar el teléfono mientras un atónito Arnold la observaba

**-hola -**

**-Arnold?-**Helga se congelo ante esa vos su semblante de callo era Laila y sus pies tocaron el frió suelo la triste realidad

**-es para ti-** le dijo mientras le acercaba el teléfono

**-he**- Arnold miraba fijamente a Helga al notar el repentino cambio en su rostro algo no estaba bien aquí-** bueno **–

-**Arnold mi amor me tienes muy abandonada** –Laila comenzaba a hablar pero Arnold ni siquiera prestaba atención ahora solo le importaba cierta rubia que iniciaba su camino para irse

**-Helga espera** –Helga detuvo su camino hacia la puerta

**-esto no es posible Arnold olvídalo**- y sin darle tiempo a Arnold de reaccionar salio de la habitación

**-"no vivamos mas de engaños"-** se decía así misma Helga

se sentía tan avergonzada estuvo apunto de solo dejarse llevar apretó con fuerza sus manos**-¡maldición!-**

Arnold miraba fijamente la puerta por donde se había marchado Helga –**Arnold?-** volvió a repetir una dulce pero melosa voz había alcanzado a reconocer la voz de Helga pero prefería fingir que nunca la escucho le dolía pensar que Arnold la estaba engañando, pero mas que nada que ambos siguieran en esta farsa de relación

-**Laila-** su voz se oía decidida y seria tanta que Laila ya sabía que algo malo saldría de sus labios que lo que tanto temía ya estaba pronto a suceder

**-que sucede Arnold ¿?-**

**-tenemos que hablar** – esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza ya sabia lo que significaba y lo sabia desde que Helga había vuelto aponer un pie en Holliwod

**-entiendo** – dijo en un tono menos animado y uno mas serio

..................................................

Helga se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama con todo este ajetreo ya se encontraba agotada de todas las maneras posibles miraba el techo ¿qué estuvo apunto de suceder? Se preguntaba mentalmente si no hubiese llamado Laila ¿que hubiese sucedido entre ellos? ¿habría permitido a Arnold continuar ? se abrazo así misma , tal vez todos creían que ella ya había estado con alguien pero eso era mentira , jamás había estado con nadie , ni siquiera con Arnold miro con tristeza las estrellas durante su noviazgo con Arnold lo que ella llamaba una de las mejores épocas de su vida en ese entonces , jamás se habían atrevido a profundizar mas allá y no es por que Arnold o ella no hubiesen querido hacerlo en alguna ocasión por que aceptémoslo todos lo pensamos alguna vez en nuestra vida y mas a esa edad en la que las sensaciones están ala v vuelta de la esquina

era la simple razón de que tenían miedo de las consecuencias que esto les hubiese podido acarrear , hubo muchas ocasiones en que las emociones estuvieron a flor de piel pero solo por convicción propia había logrado detenerse a tiempo y eso ¡que trabajo les había costado ¡ pero luego las cosas empeoraron cuando Laila había dicho que le gustaba Arnold lo recordaba cada detalle de ese día cada palabra aun estaba grabada en su cabeza al igual que cada lagrima que derramo ese día

**flash back**

_La escuela comenzaba ahora comenzaban la preparatoria ese nuevo ciclo que tanto habían esperado todos , los cambios n lo chico era cada vez mas notable ,las parejas de enamorados se podían ver por todo el pasillo de la escuela todo era nuevo y tan magnifico un nuevo siclo una nueva viada para todos_

_Helga caminaba por la escuela con una sonrisa en el rostro le había costado mucho esfuerzo pero alfil lo había logrado en lo que ella pensaba seria la sorpresa perfecta para Arnold durante todo el verano se la había pasado preparándose y educándose para ser toda una señorita aun que una parte de ella se dijera así misma que no era necesario por que Arnold la seguiría amando muy a pesar de todo . por que su Arnold la vería siempre como su princesa y ella como su príncipe pero aun así quería que ahora que entrara su novio se sintiera orgulloso de tener a una novia como ella después de todo una chica deben arreglar se decía así misma aun que por dentro quisiera gritar no se sentía ella misma pero ciertas cosa la habían obligado a hacer esto en parte por su miedo he inseguridad el rumor de que alíala andaba detrás de Arnold la aterraba es decir confiaba en su novio pero en al que no confiaba era en ella misma a pesar de toda esa seguridad que siempre desbordaba para hacer sus cosa en el tema de la belleza es sentía totalmente vulnerable Laila tenia todo lo que una vez Arnol menciono que quería en una mujer entonces que le podía ofrecer ella a Arnold ¿?......_

_.para unos instantes en le pasillo ella no se podía comparar con Laila movió si cabeza para sacarla de todas esas ideas ella siempre seria Helga y si Arnold estaba con ella entonces no había nada que temer el la amaba como era se reprendió así misma por dudar pero ciertas voces que se le hacían conocidas la sacaron de sus divagaciones_

_se escondió lo mas pronto detrás de un basurero cercano por mas que intentar ese habito nunca se le iba a quitar_

_**-y que sucede Laila ¿?-** hablaba Arnold animadamente con la pelirroja , Helga sintió cierta punzada en el estomago al ver la alegría con la que hablaba con la pelirroja_

_-**estoy alegre de que ahora seamos algo mas eso es todo**-dijo la pelirroja planteándole un beso al cabeza de balón cosa que Helga vio muy bien causando un terrible dolor en su pecho eso no podía ser cierto Arnold estaba con ella no con Laia_

_el timbre sonó ya era hora de entrar a los salones , ahora los ánimos de Helga decaída y triste hacían contraste la bella imagen que despedía la muchacha esos bellos rizos dorados que adornaban su espalda se veían caídos y su flequillo cubría su ojos para que así no se viera lo rojos que estaban sus ojos por las lagrimas de lo antes escuchado_

_el silencio se hizo presente en el salón al llegar Helga a este lo cual la hizo sentirse como bicho raro por si las cosa no pudieran ser peores podía sentir esa mirada de lastima penetrarle la piel "rayos " mascullo por lo bajo le estaban robando su dignidad pisoteando su orgullo levanto su rostro en alto nadie le tendría lastima frunció sus ahora dos cejas delgadas y miro con rabia a cualquiera que la viese de esa forma se dirigió a paso lento pero seguro hacia donde estaba la nueva pareja si el pensaba salir con Laila entonces un nudo se le formaba en la garganta ... entones........... ya no sabia que mas pensar que aria enntonces freno de golpe su paso hacia ese lugar ahora empezaba a sentir inseguridad no quería terminar no quería que la historia de los mejores años de su vida se acabara ella lo amaba por que le hacia esto no era justo ¡_

_Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando Arnold la tomo de la mano y la llevo lejos del salón_

_-**Helga necesitamos hablar** –Helga aparto bruscamente su mano de la de Arnold y este lo miro sorprendido_

_**-¡no nenecitas decirme nada yo lo vi por mis propios ojos** ¡- escupió Helga haciendo palidecer a Arnold se estaba comportando bruscamente con el ¿? Y lo pero sabia muy bien porque lo hacia_

_**-Helga yo lo puedo explicar –**_

_**-Plash**- la bofetada no se hizo esperar -**lárgate con ella si es lo que quieres pero déjame en paz entiendes no quiero volver a saber de ti –**_

_**-pero Helga podemos ser amigos**- Helga se sintió indignada por sus palabras que se creía que era algún tipo de idiota o que sus ojos empezaban a tornarse morados de sus intentos por contener sus lagrimas que pedían a gritos salir de sus ojos_

_**–¡si quisiera vivir de hipocresías entonces me convertiría en mi hermana , pero que te quede claro Arnold que Helga Pataky no es ninguna tonta ,ya estoy harta de ser tu pañuelo , de siempre dar pero no recibir pero eso es lo que echo durante todo este tiempo te di mi corazón y tu lo desechaste , te di mi confianza y la defraudaste olvídate que existo olvídate que alguna vez te a ame y que alguna vez estuve para ti por que ya no será así ¡-**grito sabia bien que todo eso seria mentiras que el enojo de nuevo la hacia decir cosa que no sentía y sin mas salio corriendo de ahí_

_con un Arnold con la cabeza gacha repitiendo se así mismo "que había cometido un terrible error"_

_a su mente volvieron todos esos bellos momento que había pasado con ella .su primer baile , su primer beso todo y cada uno de esos momentos especiales al igual que esos apoyos que había recibido_

_esas palabras de aliento cada vez que las necesitaba –**entupido-** se dijo así mismo_

_ni si quiera Laila podría darle todo lo que Helga le había dado, esa sensación de seguridad y plenitud que le da un ser amado , empezó a tomar dirección hacia donde estaba Helga tenia que arreglar esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o no habría una vuelta atras_

_**-¡Helga¡** –_

_**- ¡a donde vas jovencito su clase es por acá!** – el maestro había tomado a Arnold por el hombro y lo había introducido en el salón , miraba con tristeza "¿qué había hecho?" se sentó alado de el estaba Laila una pequeña noto paso en su mesa y el la miro sin mucha emoción_

_"y bien arreglaste las cosa con Helga ¿?"_

_Arnold miraba con tristeza_

_"no"_

_Laila tomo el papelito y lo leyó fundiendo su ceño_

_"Arnold tienes que decidir o ella o yo no podemos seguir así ósea es te verano fue genial pero yo quiero ser tu novia oficial termina con ella¡ " le exijo la joven_

_Arnold leyó el papelito sintió de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho comprendiendo ala perfección toda la indignación de Helga y esta ves prefrió no contestar y fingir que nada pasaba , el quería mas a su novia si es que todavía lo era que a esa simple aventura con Laila_

_mientras que una Helga llegaba corriendo a su casa y se tiraba a su cama envuelta en lagrimas_

_gritaba a todo lo que podía pidiendo justicia¡ por que esto ¡!porque el¡ tiraba las cosas al suelo y un papel callo de entre todo uno que_

_llamo su atención y allí estaba hace apenas unos meses había ganado una beca para estudiar en los Ángeles al principio había pensado rechazarla quería estudiar en holliwod con Arnold pero ahora esa proposición le parecía la adecuada es decir quien la extrañaría pensó –**si en el ya nada valía la maldita pena** – apretó el folleto se iría de aquí eso era seguro ella no permanecería para ver como todos la compadecían y menos para recibir la lastima de Arnold_

_-**adiós Arnold -**_

_Fin de flash back_

recordaba con tristeza que después de eso evito todo contacto con ellos como pudo hasta que consiguió mudarse a los Ángeles , recordaba todo ese nuevo ambiente vivido ahí los amigos , los primeros años allí debía admitirlo le ayudaron bastante a cicatrizar esa heridas , mejoraron su actitud y la hicieron sentirse mas libre de ser ella misma incluso hasta había logrado perdonar a Arnold por todo lo sucedido claro que nunca intento habla con el de nuevo por cuestión de principios se decía ella , pero ahora las cosas se pintaban de otra manera ahora ella estaba resultando ser la amante y eso en lo absoluto no le gustaba es mas le causaba coraje como rayos había terminado de esa manera ten degradan ella no seria amante de nadie y menos del que ya alguna vez le había hecho lo mismo se maldijo así misma había vuelto a flaquear con su presencia , una llamada interrumpió sus intentos de dormir

su celular sonaba constantemente haciendo gruñir a ala muchacha

**-bueno?-**

**-hola –** esa voz débil y pasiva que Helga ya conocía muy bien la así cambiar de humor instantáneamente

**-que quieres ¿?-**

-**necesito hablar con tigo**- respondió pasiblemente la mujer

-**pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo!-** respondió con rabia aun sentía ese coraje que hacia que se le revolviera el estomago

**-no por favor** –su voz era pasible y triste se podía percibir a simple vista ese remordimiento y dolor de la madre

Helga callo por un momento la ganas de colgarle eran muchas pero su sentido de hacer lo correcto que se había desarrollado bastante en estos años no la dejaría en paz si no la escuchaba

**- esta bien tienes un minuto** – dijo en forma de gruñido

-**necesitamos vernos** – Helga frunció a un mas su ceño

- **y acaso crees que yo quisiera verlos??- **el corazón de la muchacha se partió al oír de nuevo esa voz cada vez mas débil en verdad quería verla ¿?-** por…fa…vorr es ..im..por… tante**- las lagrimas ya recorrían el rostro de Miriam en verdad estaba arrepentida de todo

- **mañana en le café de la calle central-** dijo Helga y aun que su voz no la demostró ella se encontraba igual de conmovida que Miriam

**-gracias**-y el milenio torno de nuevo la casa de los Pataky , Miriam observaba fijamente la foto de "la familia " que alguna vez se supone que fueron pero mas que nada miraba atentamente a cierta niña con el seño fruncido de la foto la manos de Miriam temblaron todavía tenia cierto temor hacia lo que haría , pero sabia que era lo correcto mañana las cosas empezarían tomar el rumbo correcto

_………………………………………….._

_**Mensaje importante :**_

_**Para todos lo que se preguntan con quien debe quedarse gin si con sus padres o con Helga si asi lo quiere déjenme sus argumentos de por que debería quedarse con…….. eso si no les aseguro con quien se queda por que seria echar a perder el final.**_

_**este es el concurso "dime con quien" a todos los argumento que me den yo los responderé con otros así que el que tenga el argumento mas convincente será la persona con quien me coordinare para hacer el final y el primero en recibir los últimos capítulos de la historia**_

_**Ps: esto es solo un juego y espero que les guste**_

_**Gracias por sus reviers**_

_**Atentamente : hana_chan**_


	7. El comienzo del fin

**hola primero que nada me disculpo por tantos años de dejarlo olvidado , es que me han sucedido tantas cosas y mi timepo se a visto reducido pero mi proyector es terminar este fic a mediados de agosto asi q XD se hacerca el final , sobre el final lo e pensado mucho y e tomado mi decicion jaja cual es , es sorpresa XDD se cuidan bye bye**

**Si tal vez…..**

La luz pronto llego a sus ojos y las molestia la invadió , si fuera una mujer que bebiera de seguro sabría que este dolor de cabeza se debía a una resaca , pero simplemente no se trataba de eso si no del agotamiento y estrés de todo lo que estaba viviendo , el regresar halliwood el afrontar a Arnold y a sus padre simplemente la tenia agotada

Por que la ironías de este mundo se habían confabulado para traerle de vuelta ese amor loco de la adolescencia justo ahora que tenia una hija que cuidar ¿?

Ginger dormía plácidamente a su lado , Helga la miro con ternura como es que una niña tan buena tenia que pasar por todo esto , desde tan pequeña el tener que afrontar el rechazo de sus propios padres "si tan solo la hubieran amado" pensó Helga , tal vez ella hoy tendría una vida mas feliz y menos complicada que la vivía lado de ella , una sonrisa marga se formo en su rostro pues al solo pensar en que ella no formara parte de su vida sentía un dólar en le pecho tan profundo que sentiría que morirá en aquel instante , esa niña había sido su luz en al oscuridad ,le brindo la fuerza para vivir que desde el día que Arnold la había dejado , simplemente ya no tenia , -ARNOL- dijo en un leve suspiro ,refunfuño pro que dios creo alas muejran tan fuertes como para soportar hambrunas , dolor extremo , condiciones adversa peor tan frágiles ala vez como para que a las primeras frases dulces que le dijera un idiota callera?

Tomo su ropa , en una horas se tendría que reunir con Miriam eso ya la tenia con los pelos de punta , que diablos quería hablar ella. , Salió corriendo de la pensión como pudo , lo último que quería era encontrarse con ese cabeza de balón que lo uno que hacia era confundirla mas de lo que ya estaba!

-Elena de troya ya te marchas?- la abuela se encontraba en la cocina con uno de sus característicos trajes preparando un rico desayuno

- si es que tengo algo importante que hacer, podría cuidar de Ginger hoy? Claro si no es mucha molestia- Helga rio nerviosa , hoy ya no tenia ni humor para bromear con Gerty como siempre solían hacerlo

- no te preocupes Leonor ¡! Y tex cuidaremos bien de ella!-herga sintió que casi escupía el café q estaba tomando al escuchar su nombre así que solo se limito a asentir y a salir disparada de haya

Gerald caminaba cabizbajo, estaba destrozado realmente había intentado recuperar a Phoebe ,

Pero simplemente no había sido suficiente, apretó su puño con fuerza . si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil cuando todo empezó probablemente hoy seria un hombre feliz mente casado con una hermosa niña , una solitaria lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, y tomo su maleta.

el entrenador lo mataría si no llegaba ala competencia , pero entonces una foto se callo de su equipaje , era de una pequeña niña ,sonriendo ante el enorme pastel que tina enfrente que decía "felicidades Ginger" una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su cara , esa hermosa niña a tenido q pasar por tanto , por su estúpida cobardía , pero con Phoebe o sin ella , esa niña era su hija y no estaba dispuesto a regresar a su lado y darle todo el amor que durante años le negó a su hija y sin mas se encamino hacia la salida

-Gerald- una tenue voz lo hizo voltear y ai estaba , tan impasible como siempre frente al el

-Phoebe ¿?-

-tenemos que hablar-

Y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante para los dos , Phoebe nunca fue una mujer de muchas palabras pero lo que no decía con sus labios ,su mirada la delataba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gerald tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas darían un giro para bien para ambos

Helga caminaba echa una furia hacia la cafetería donde se cito con Miriam , el solo hecho de tratar con cualquiera de su familia le causaba rabia , -Los odio¡- grito sin importar quien la escuchara , aun que sea durante un breve raro la vieja Helga explosiva y emocional salió a la luz.

La gente al miraba asombrada , a esa mujer que casi sacaba fuego de boca , cosa que no era para menos , había perdido su hogar gracias a esa familia que desde la niñez ella detesto.

pronto diviso a una pequeña mujer sentada en las mesas de afuera de la cafetería y lo supo era ella pero tenia algo diferente , su típica expresión de somnolencia no estaba en cambio estaba la mirada de una mujer decidida e incluso triste, por lo que Helga presintió que algo grave había sucedido y sin mas se apresuro a sentarse a su lado

Bien para que me llamaste?- Helga trato en lo mayo posible de sonar tranquila por q simplemente algo dentro de si le pedía aun q sea por una vez , tratar de portar se adecuadamente con su madre

Yo… - Miriam alzo su rostro y frente a ella ya novio aun niña malhumorada sino que vio a toda una mujer , con el rostro de una madre dispuesta a hacer todo por proteger a los suyo y sintió una punzada en el pecho esa gran mujer había nacido de todas los horribles tratos que ella y Bob le habían dado durante toda su vida , pronto sintió como una lagrimas de arrepentimiento rodaban por sus mejilla que estúpida había sido al no ver a esa niña que pedía a gritos por su madre - … vengo a entregarte esto- sin más extendió su maño con los pales de propiedad de la casa que hora taras Bob le había quitado

Helga solo miro expectante, esa mujer le estaba entregando por lo que casi había sido golpeada la noche anterior?- yo…. No lo entiendo por que ¿?- simplemente no lo comprendía acaso deseaba burlase de él entregar le las escritura ara luego Bob viniera y se la volviera a quitar ¿? Peor pronto no tuvo más tiempo para cuestionar por que unos delgado brazos rodearon su cuerpo dejando a la mujer sin palabras

-perdóname!- grito Miriam , mientras se a aferraba al cuerpo de su hija pequeña, como si no hubiera mañana- e sido una idiota y se que lo que te hemos hecho no tiene perdón pero yo….. lo siento!- pronto todas la emociones y sentimientos que por años contuvo salieron a flor de piel ,

Helga no cavia en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, es que las cosas mas extrañas solo sucedían cuando ella pisaba holliwood? En otros tiempos Miriam jamás hubiera visto por ella sin importar que tan mal la hubiese tratado Bob y ahora esta abrazándola pidiéndole perdón y entregándole la casa?

Miriam se separo lentamente de Helga , mirando con atención las expresiones de ella ,por temía ver en su rostro una expresión de asco por su contacto ya que las pocas veces que entre ellas había alguna expresión de carriño , ella solo se alejaba con repudio como si su contacto la lastimara , pero para su asombro sintió como ahora ella era rodeada en un gran y cariñoso abrazo uno que pedía a gritos su alma -Ya no importa- susurro Helga , aunque al principio la reacción de Miriam la había sorprendió ,esa palabras habían logrado tocar algo en el fondo de su ser , como aquella vez que la fue a buscar a la empresa de su padre pro que quería que volviera a casa.

Al final, como muchas veces le dijo Arnold uno nunca podría odiar a su madre no es así? Por muy mala que fuera. Los años y la experiencias solo la habían hecho comprender que nadie es capaz de tanta maldad y ni de tanta bondad , al final solo somos seres humanos y cometemos erros ,quién lo iba a entender mejor que Helga que muchas veces hizo mal ,pero supo redimirse , además ella sabían bien que Miriam era una víctima más en la triste historia de su familia - te perdono- susurro a su oído y de pronto todo el peso de los hombros de mirar se disipo y su ser encontró la paz con ella misma ya no debía sentirse destrozada por la culpa , abrazo a Helga con más fuerza derramando en cada lagrima todo sus dolores que pro tanto tiempo la hicieron sufrir

En la oscuridad de una habitación , dos sombras se unían en un beso , lleno de emociones contenidas de los años en que eso labios no se habían explorado el uno al otro

-te amo - susurro Gerald a Phoebe , se preguntaba así mismo si había muerto y llegado al cielo por que nunca pensó volver asentirse tan feliz y vivo como se sentía en ese momento

-yo….igual…. te….amo-dijo temblorosa Phoebe y no por el miedo a admitirlo si pro todo el jubilo y la alegría que se desbordaba de su cuerpo ante ese bello contacto , fue cuando el tomaba sus cosas depuesto a irse , que lo supo , ella ya no quería seguir se mintiéndose que su vida era plena y feliz sin el en ella

-he sido un estúpido al dejarte ir de mi vida- dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de Phoebe -perdóname Phoebe - la voz de le iba de la garganta , en cuanto la vio ahí parada frente a el pidiéndole hablar se olvido por completo del partido y al siguió a su habitación ,donde después de un rato de silencio , ella solo lo tomo del rostro y le planto un beso en sus labios

-ya todo está perdonado … no quiero perderte de nuevo- la voz se le quebró y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir , había sido obstinada y orgullosa con el ,lo había tratado como al peor error de su vida como a una simple escoria, cuando ella no se quedaba a tras después de lo que le hizo a su hija ,los dos eran iguales dos personas dolidas debajo de una tormenta de culpa y dolor, pero ya era momento, el tiempo ,los encuentros y la vida se habían encargado de volverlos ajuntar para curar sus heridas y volver a empezar

- crees que nos perdone?- dijo temerosa , mirando la foto del cumpleaños de su hija alado de Helga

Gerald guarid silencio , esa era una rejunta que el se había hecho miles de veces durante todos estos años y hasta el día de hoy no sabia la respuesta , pero ahora tenía el valor de ir a averiguar la respuesta pro el mismo- Phoebe eso solo lo sabremos en su momento –

-y cuando es ese momento?-mi la sonrisa de su hija , tal vez si hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente hoy ella seria la que estuviera con ella en la foto y no Helga , le estaba profundamente agradecida a Helga por haberla salvado de cometer esa locura pero aun dentro de ella la odiaba por Helga se había ganado el cariño y el amor que hubiesen sido de ella

-Phoebe eso solo será cuando , la tratemos nos ganemos su cariño y amor y tal vez un día cuando ella sea más grande decirle todo y rogar por que nos perdone- Gerald soltó un suspiro tal como el lo veía , no había otra manera esa niña había crecido sin saber de ellos , no podían llegar y creer que todo seria como un cuento de hadas donde un perdón y un nuevo comienzo se consiguen con tanta facilidad?

Abrazo fuertemente a Phoebe – amor hemos cometidos muchos errores ,en el camino y con ellos hemos lastimado a muchas personas que nos importan , no podemos pedir que todo se resuelva tan fácil , asi que te pido tengas paciencia que no hay mejor cura que el tiempo – Gerald sitio como Phoebe también lo abrazaba con fuerza y entre quejidos y lagrimas decía el nombre de ginger

-es por Helga verdad?- Layla miraba triste a Arnold , ya hacer mucho sabia que lo suyo no tenia futuro , lo que alguna vez puedo ser amor o lo que ella creía era amor se había convertido en aburrimiento y rutina , Layla tenía que admitir que no amaba a Arnold pero su miedo a herirlo la había cegado

-si – respondió tajantemente, ya no quería vivir esa farsa de relación,

-crees que serás feliz con ella?-no era que no quisiera dejarlo libre para volverse a enamorar y vivir algo mejor eso vida ,pero tantos años juntos tampoco podían olvidarse así de fácil aun si lo que los unía no era amor

Una sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de Arnold al recordar esa niña de una sola ceja que lo volvía loco por que no entendía su enojo contra el ,peor que hoy como joven lo vuelve loco por que no la quiere lejos de su vida de nuevo- si lo seré- dijo con toda confianza

-la amaras aun con su pequeña de otro hombre-la frase salió con algo de veneno en sus labios , tenía que averiguar que tan sincero era Arnold son sigo mismo

Arnold sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho , pro pensar que Helga se entrego a los brazos de otro hombre , pero no sintió dolor por tener que aceptar a Ginger porque ella con este tiempo juntos se había ganado su corazón de apoco- no ella ya no será la hija de otro hombre – respondió dejando a Layla boquiabierta - será mi hija y la amare como tal- dijo con firmeza , - el hecho es Layla que yo … no solo amo a Helga sino que también amo a Ginger ellas don se han convertido en las mujeres más importantes de mi vida -

El rostro de Layla se suavizo con esa respuesta , Arnold era sin dudarlo un gran hombre , de buenos principios y aunque ha veces solía cometer errores como el ellos aquel día que engañaron a Helga al final sabia tomar la mejor decisión y hacer lo correcto para todos -Eres libre ..- dijo en vos queda, por que sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta

-gracias – y sin mas Arnold se levanto de la mesa y se retiro , siendo libre ,lo único de lo que tenia ganas es ir corriendo detrás de Helga ,abrazarla y pedirle que estén juntos para siempre

Layla se quedo mirando hacia el vacio por donde Arnold había partido , con un sonrisa de resignación , lo suyo jamás hubiera funcionado , eran dos personas que se juntaron con el único fin de engañarse así mismo de que la compañía el uno del otro era todo lo que necesitaba , pero eso era mentirse , y ahora por fin habían decidido tomar cada quien su camino

Layla se sintió aliviada, se levanto de la mesa , pago la cuenta y se retiro del lugar , observando en el camino todos lo lugares con los que compartió con Arnold , sonrió y se fue , pensado que era momento de replantear se su vida y tal vez encontrar a alguien con quien verdaderamente sea feliz

Helga no reparaba en todo lo que sus oído acaban de escuchar, si el que su madre estuviera arrepentida , la impresiono lo que en este momento escuchaba era aun más impactante ,

Flas back

**-si piensas pelear háganlo afuera ¡-** grito – ¡**yo no voy a soportar teatritos y menos en mi casa!**-

Olga miro a Helga "que nunca se rinde" pensó simple tan necia tan insistente se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que su hermanita bebe acepte que ah perdido

**-será mejor que se vallan** – dijo Miriam mientras llevaba a Bob afuera de la habitación al parecer el licor que había bebido antes de que todo esto pasara ya estaba haciendo efecto y se encontraba mas calmado

Helga miro a su madre con molestia ella planeaba no irse ¡esta era su casa! y estaba mas que segura de que de no se marcharía bueno eso hasta que cierta mano la tomo con rudeza y la saco de la casa

El oído de la puerta cerrarse con violencia la saco de su trance , Miriam miraba con tristeza desde la ventana como su hija era consolada , sintiendo también mucha ternura al ver como ambos se abrazaban con tan emoción que parecía no quererse separar nunca , miro detrás de ella aun Bob tirado roncado , completamente fuera de si sintió un puñal se clavaba en su corazón

Como habían llegado a esto?

Cuando su matrimonio había tomando ese camino, de auto destrucción ¿?

Pos su cabeza pasaban miles de recuerdos de su vida juntos ,su noviazgo , su boda , ,su vida como familia y simplemente no lograba ,encontrar ese punto donde todo se torció y pronto las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro ya no sabía si amaba aun a su esposo o era el miedo lo que la hacía permanecer a su lado, los gritos , los maltratos todo le estaba cobrado factura en su vida , estaba perdiendo incluso a sus propias hijas ¿Cómo una madre puede permitir eso? Se pregunto así misma , mientras la mayor se escondía en esa falsa mascara de hija perfecta para poder protegerse del mundo que en realidad la rodeaba , la menor luchaba con toda sus fuerzas pro extender sus alas y salir de este inferno que ella y su marido habían construido con los años .

-mama? – Miriam alzo su rostro frente a ella estaba Olga miradora con preocupación, extendió su maños y acaricio el rostro de su hija mayor , ella también estaba atrapada en la podredumbre de esta familia que se desmoronaba a cada minuto - mama estas bien ¿?- volvió a preguntar Olga asustada al no ver reacción de su madre

Miriam solo atino a separarse de ella y dirigirse a un pequeño cajón ,- cariño , ya es hora ..- dijo suavemente

Olga la miro confundida - hora de que mamita ¿?- dijo con su característica melosidad , fingiendo como si nada sucediera en realidad

Miriam suspiro profundamente y continuo-de que dejes de fingir ¡- grito . Miriam nuca fue una persona que dijera que pensaba o que se opusiera a los deseos de su esposa o hija, pero hoy después de tanto callar decidió que era momento de enfrentar a su hija,

Olga la miro asuntada , hasta el día de hoy su madre nunca le había gritado y hoy en tan solo unas horas ya lo había echo dos veces!- mamita de que hablas?-

-basta Olga deja tus falsedades!- mira le grito nuevamente , - ya es hora de que crezcas ¡! ,Deja de fijar ser la perfecta, se tu!- miran se voltio y le extendió unos billetes- toma este dinero y vete ya de esta casa , esta no es tu casa, esta no es tu vida , vete y vive de una buena vez!- dijo a todo pulmón, no le importo si por esto Olga la iba a odiar, si por lo menos así lograba que mostrara algo más en su rostro que esa mascaras de niñita feliz que siempre llevaba

– como te atreves!- grito Olga sin pensar , y sin más se aproximo hasta su madre – sabes cuánto e sufrido acaso!- , pronto ella era víctima de un ataque de ira , como podía decirle eso su madre ,.-cuantas veces frente al espejo practique mi sonrisa para que papa y tu no notaran lo triste que estaba por ir a esa universidad a estudiar lo que no quería! Como llore cuando tuve que dejar a mi novio porque papa no lo considero a mi altura!- a cada frase Olga avanzaba mas y mas hacia Miriam hasta quedar frente a ella- ¿Por qué ahora me dices eso?- dijo con tanto dolor mientras toma de los hombros a su madre – porque!- de repente Olga sintió como so voz empezaba a debilitarse – yo quería ser normal , yo quería ser como Helga , ir adonde yo quisiera ,ser como yo deseaba , sin miedos ser yo- soltó ya empapada en lagrimas ,-por que mama , por que no podía , ¿- dijo débilmente

Miriam sonrió , y abrazo con fuerza a su hija , que ya se encontraba inmersa en las lagrimas ,solo que estas eran distintas ,estas eran desde el fondo de su corazón – ya puedes - susurro - cariño siempre has tenido la fuerza de hacerlo - los sollozos de Olga se hicieron aun mas fuertes al oír lo - Olga , ya es hora , toma tus cosas vete de aquí , comienza una nueva vida - le dijo Miriam mirándola a los ojos , unos ojos que ya no estaba cubiertos por una neblina de mentiras que ella misma se había inventado

-pero y tu mama?- Miriam solo atino a darle un tiernos besos en la frente a su hija – ya no te preocupes por eso , yo estaré bien ,tengo cosas que arreglar aquí - dijo con seguridad

Olga , entones solo se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se dirigió por sus maletas ,

Miriam la observo subir y luego desvió su mirada hacia su esposo , y en voz baja susurro - aun te amo- y sin mas se alejo de la habitación , hacia donde la oficina donde tomo los papeles de propiedad

Olga observo su maleta , sentía un gran alivio en su pecho después de haber dicho todo eso a su madre , nones que ella considerar correcto ser grosera a sus padres , pero se sentía tan bien , sin ningún peso en su corazón , ciertamente su madre tenia la razón , ya era momento de continuar y al fin vivir su propia vida

Camino por las escaleras hacia la salía ,donde vio su mama hablando por teléfono ,so voz se oía temblorosa por lo que al instante supo quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono , alguien a quien ella también le debía una disculpa por todo lo que le hizo , Olga sonrió pero ese no era el momento aun , no estaba lista apara enfrentarla primero ella debía componer su propia vida

Miriam colgó el teléfono, temblado , Helga era una de la personas que mas había sufrido por su cobardía de no enfrentar las cosas , viro su rostro al escuchar unos paso por las escalera

-mama – dijo de manera silenciosa Olga

Miran le dedico una sonrisa aprobatoria a su hija y abrió la puerta de salida -Ya es hora amor ,tu nueva vida te espera –

Olga abrazo a su madre y con unas lagrimas en los ojos dijo – gracias mama-

Miriam la observo alejarse hasta desaparecer de la calle , no quiso interrogar adonde iría , ni pedirle que la llamara , porque quería que se sintiera libre de las ataduras de su hogar por lo menos hasta que se sienta lista para volver , miro al cielo oscuro donde apenas se apreciaban unas cuantas estrellas y con tristeza por su partida menciono –Dios te cuide hija mía- esperando que si Dios fuera misericordioso como decían cuidara de Olga donde quiera que fuera

Fin de flas back

Y que aras ahora ¿?-pregunto Helga seriamente , estaba feliz de que su hermana decidiera seguir su propia vida ,aun cuando mucho tiempo la detesto , era su Hermana y esos lazos no se olvidan pero temía la reacción de Bob cuando se enterara de todo esto

-yo me iré también honey- Helga sintió tristeza , sabia q el matrimonio de sus padres desde hace mucho era un infierno , pero también sabia q Miriam aun loquería , además si le había dado los papeles de propiedad sin el consentimiento de Bob seguro volvería por ellos , después de todo es un hombre necio , peor esos pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos por su madre – No te preocupes no te quitara la casa de nuevo ya yo me encargue de los detalles- dijo con cierta tristeza , nunca pensó tener que llegar a las amenazas con su esposo pero por el bien de su hija lo aria

Miriam miro a su hija menor , era muy bella tanto por dentro como por fuera y además tenia una fuerza de voluntad que impresionaría a cualquiera ,estaba segura que de ahora en adelante todo mejoraría para ella- Helga cuida bien de mi nieta si?- de dijo con una sonrisa

Helga solo se limito a asentir tanto amor de su madre la extrañaba y aun mas si era para Ginger –ya no la odias?-soltó sin querer Helga a lo que Miriam solo al miro con tristeza – ella nunca tuvo la culpa de todo lo que sucedió con nosotros , jamás la la e odiado- dijo suavemente , tomo un poco de aire y continuo ,aun q sabia q lo que estaba apunto de decir era peligroso – Helga , se que ella no es tu hija biológica-

Helga la miro asustada , pero antes que se pusiera ala defensiva su madre volvió a hablar - aun así yo se que la amas mucho y estoy orgullosa de ti, por eso si para ti es tu hija entonces será mi nieta ,así que por favor estaría honrada de que me permitiera quererla como tal- Helga ya no supo que decir , como su madre lo supo ¿? Se preguntaba

-Como lo supiste ¿?- soltó al fin Helga

Miriam sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su hija ,-una madre sabe esas cosas -

Helga la miro perpleja por un momento , pero luego solo sonrió ,si su madre estaba dispuesta a amar a Ginger que importaba lo demás – ten- le dijo extendiéndole una foto de ella y Gin - su cumple años es el 23 de agosto espero verte ese día – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Gin de seguro se pondrá muy feliz -

Y sin mas Miriam se marcho del lugar , feliz por haber podido retomar el camino correcto , miro por la ventana del autobús , seguro Olga debió sentirse igual de nostálgica que ella cuando miraba por la ventana recordando su vida , si pudiera pedir una sola cosa mas para sentirse plenamente ,seria que su marido recapacitara y volviera a su lado , pero en esta vida nada es perfecto , lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante dependería de su deseos de luchar para cambiar

Gerald miraba impresionado a Phoebe , lo que de sus labios había salido , significaría ,cambiar muchas vidas ya sea para bien o para mal , pero , era el momentos – estás segura ¿?- volvió a preguntar asustado

-Gerald necesito hacer esto , yo debo volver a Hollywood - miro decididamente a Gerald

continuara


End file.
